Alice's Saturday Plans
by doubletime twins
Summary: ALL HUMAN-- Alice wants to go shopping, but along wiht that she wants to get Edward and Bella together, Edward Alice Cullen, Jasper Rosalie Hale, Emmett Bella swan. Crazy stuff happens when 6 different people go to a mall, and one has an evil plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody….okay this is our first attempt at a twilight story, so bare with us**

**p.s. they are all humans in this story**

**EPOV**

I woke up to a bright light and saw Alice leaning over me with her I'm-up-to-something-grin, "Alice, what are you doing in my room, it's six thirty in the morning, on a Saturday" I screamed

"I know now get out of bed lazybones, and anyway I know something you don't want anyone else to know" she said backing a few steps away from me

"And what would that be" I asked sitting up and stretching

"You like my best friend" she said 

"Why would I like Rosalie, and anyway isn't she dating Emmet" 

"I swear you can be dumber than a sack of hammers, I'm talking about Bella" she said throwing her hands in the air

"I do not like bella"

"Oh yeah, well I have pictures of when we come home from shopping and your sitting in your window watching her"

"You do, wait how would you know"

"HA, I don't I just made that up, but now I know" she said proudly and pointed a finger at me

"I hate you at times, you know that," I said finally getting out of bed

"Yes I do" she said putting on her I'm-an-angel-what-could-I-possibly-do-wrong face

"Anyway, what do you want?" 

"Drive me, bella, and Rosalie to the mall"

"You can't take your car for what reason" I asked pulling out the first pair of clothes I could find

"Well my Porsche is way too small and Rosalie is getting her car repainted, and if you think we are taking Bella's truck you must be out of your mind" she said putting her hands on her hips again

"And what if I don't wanna"

"Then I'll tell everyone you're a crazy stalker"

"What, I am not. Maybe you are"

"Now why would I be a stalker?"

"Because your you"

"Whatever, now are you gonna drive us or not"

"Fine, when"

"2 minutes, everyone's already here"

"What" I screamed 

"Ya, I called them like an hour ago, and anyway, bella lives next door and rose lives next to bella, so I don't think it would take that long for them to get here. Unless for some odd reason they ran out of make up and had an emergency trip to the store"

"Alice, I think that would only be you doing that, rose maybe, but I can't see bella doing that"

"And what makes you so sure, unless you are a stalker"

"Alice, she's over here all the time, I think I would know more than just her name"

"She's aloud to be over here, you always have Emmet and jasper over here"

"Oh, just get out; I'll be downstairs in a few minutes" 

"Okay" and she skipped out of the room and down the steps

**ALICE'S POV, EARLIER**

My alarm went off at 5 o'clock, half an hour later than I would normally get up on a school day. I picked out clothes that would match, but I needed some new clothes. As I went to get a shower and ready for the day I knocked on my mom's door, when she replied I asked "mom, can Edward drive me, bella, and rose to the mall, please, please, please"

"Are they okay with this?" 

"Yes mom"

"Okay them, but don't go over board again"

"Fine" now that I was allowed to go shopping, I have to ask now ever since that time I spent almost 2,000 dollars. I skipped down the hall and got my shower.

After I was showered, dressed, my hair was fixed, and I had on my make up it was going on six. I stepped out into the hall and was greeted by the smell of mom cooking breakfast. 

I grabbed the phone off the wall and sat down at the table and mom placed a plate of food in front of me. I dialed Bella's number in and waited

_Ring, ring ring_

"Hello" I heard a very tired bella say

"hi bells, get out of bed and get your sleepy butt over here, we are going shopping" mom gave me 'the look' for telling her earlier that they wanted to go, but I was just telling them now

"Alice" bella complained

"Come n it will be fun, please bella, please, please, please"

"Fine"

"Yay, be over here in half and hour, and don't even think about going back to sleep, you are to be dressed and ready when you get here"

"Yes, Alice"

"Okay, bye bells"

"By alice"

Bella hung up, so I dialed in rose's number, the phone was picked up before it even rung once

"Hello"

"Hey rose, me and bella are shopping, wanna come"

"Of course. I'm on my way"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

Rose hung up and I happily ate my breakfast, in about 5 minutes rose was at the door, not bothering to knock she came in, she didn't need to knock, she was allowed over at any time. She walked over and sat down next to me, mom set a plate of food in front of her, which she happily ate also.

At about 6:15 bella came in the door

"Bella what took you forever" I asked, Emmet her brother, came in behind her

"Oh nothing just some one ate the last of the cereal so I had to make pancakes, which some also ate my pancake to" bella said glaring at Emmet

"What are you doing here anyway; you know Edward won't be up yet"

"I know but I was bored, hey rose, since you girls are going shopping-"

Rose cut him off by saying "aww, girls he wants to come and carry our bags for us isn't that nice"

"I do not, anyway I was saying, is jasper up yet"

"No"

"Okay I'm gonna go wake him up"

"Have fun" rose said as Emmet walked back out the door

"I'm gonna go wake Edward"

"Why" bella asked

"Because you like him" rose said

"I do not" she argued back

"I'm going to wake him so he can drive us, since my car is too small, and rose's is getting painted, and we are not taking you truck!"

"Whatever" she sat down on the couch and rose sat next to her as I ran up the stairs

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to my phone ringing "who would call me at...six in the morning, oh wait, I'm best friends with Alice.

"Hello"

"Hi bells, get out of bed and get your sleepy butt over here, we are going shopping" Alice said almost to fast

"Alice" I complained, I was really looking forward to sleeping in

"Come n it will be fun, please Bella, please, please, please" she begged

"Fine" I gave in not wanting to put up a fight, I was to tired

"Yay, be over here in half and hour, and don't even think about going back to sleep, you are to be dressed and ready when you get here"

"Yes, Alice"

"Okay, bye bells"

"By alice"

I hung up the phone, got out of bed, grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee--shirt, then went and to take a quick shower. But on the way I stopped and pounded on Emmett's door. "Emmet get you lazy butt out of bed"

After a few seconds I heard a mumbled no.

"Yes, get up or I'll tell dad that you threw a party last week without telling him"

"Fine" 

I walked off down the hall and got my shower. When I went downstairs I found Emmet sitting at the table, with a bowel of cereal in front of him, well more a mixing bowel of cereal. I grabbed a bowel out of the cabinet and sat down at the table, I took the box but it was empty

"Emmet, you hog, you ate all the cereal, now what am I going to have or breakfast"

"There's pancake mix in the cabinet" Emmet said taking a bite of his cereal, and then slurping the milk

I made me a pancake and set it down on the table, then went to get the syrup, when I turned around and sat down I saw that Emmet had taken my pancake and now had it half finished

"Emmet, first you eat the cereal, now you eat my pancake, couldn't you make your own"

"I could've, but the house would probably blow up" he said taking the syrup and drenching what was my pancake with it

**That's all for now guys… **

**Sorry for not updating our other stories for a while. Fanficton keeps having these technical thingys that won't let us login…any way**

**Until next time…**

**Doubletime twins**


	2. Chapter 2: to the mall

**We are back….**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Angry with Alice and her shopping obsession I threw on some clothes, grabbed my keys and stomped down the steps, I heard her talking to the girls downstairs, bubbling about some latest fashion blah blah blah.

"Finally your ready, now let's go" she shrieked and pushed us towards the door,

"Edward make sure Alice doesn't torture Bella to much, you know how she is when she can play Barbie bella" mom said coming out of the kitchen

"Mmmmmmooooommmmm! I'm not that bad, am I bella" alice turned and looked at bella

"Yes" bella said

"Fine," Alice turned and said she wasn't going to talk to bella any more

"bye kids" mom said as we left, once we were half way out the door alice was going about the fashion thing again to bella, when we got to my car, Emmett decided to come out and screamed from across the street "hey jasper, look the girls are going shopping, to we don't get to go this time" he started laughing, next thing I knew alice was already across the street and had tackled Emmett and was now dragging him across the street. I couldn't help it, any one would laugh when a little tiny four foot ten girl was dragging this huge almost six foot guy across the street

"Emmett, since your so upset about not having to go shopping, you can come along" I saw jasper rolling on the ground laughing, he got up and walked over still laughing

"Oh, don't worry jasper, you can come to" alice looked at jasper with her I'm-an-angel face and jasper gave right in "ok, I'll come, but I think us guys are gonna do something else while you girls go buy, what…ever…you…girls…are…gonna…buy" jasper had a horrified look on his face, probably from the thought of all the dresses and skirts and stuff

After a few minutes of arguing and moving everyone was in my car, as we were driving down the road bella asked "hey alice, why am I your Barbie, why can't it be rose"

"Because bella, you have to taste in style, and Edward quite letting me dress him up when we turned eleven."

The guys instantly started laughing, I felt bad for bella and rose who were stuck in the back with them, they were probably deaf by now "aww Edward didn't you like getting all dressed up" Emmett asked in between laughing

"NO, he threatened that if I didn't stop he would sneak in my room at night and take my make up and stuff and throw it in the lake in the woods outback" Alice said, well more screamed

"She kept all her make up locked up for months" I said

A grin flashed across Bella's face "hey Edward, what did alice dress you up in"

I thought back to all the ugly outfits I was forced into "you guys wouldn't want to know" I said avoiding it

"Of course we do Eddie" Emmett said still laughing

"EDWARD IF YOU DON'T TELL THEM I WILL" Alice screamed

"mostly girls pants and shirts and make up" alice glared at me "and a dress once" she glared at me again and before I could say anything else, she smacked her hand over my mouth with her pixie strength and said "that's a lie, he rarely wore pants and shirt, it was mostly dresses, sometime skirts and rarely a pair of girly pants" they all started laughing "AAANNNNDDD, mom has pictures, because I always had to have a fashion show when I was done, there's even one on video tape" they all laughed harder, bella smacked my arm and said "Edward how come you never told us, alice you have to show us"

"Will do" Alice glared at me and then went back to happily talking to Rosalie about something, bella looked bored and Emmett and jasper we talking about how funny blah, blah blah me, dress, blah, blah

**Ha! That's we I am ending, for now anyways,**

**Oh, just to tell you Emmett and bella aren't really brother and sister, Bella's mom died when she was little, and since Charlie was a close family friend he took in bella and is her guardian **

**Until next time…**

**Doubletime twins**


	3. Chapter 3 the mall p 1

**We are back…. AGAIN!!!!**

**Chapter 3.**

**The Mall**

**EDWARD'S POV**

As soon as we got through the doors, Alice and rose grabbed Bella's wrists and dragged her off to some store.

"Now what, they took all the money with them, what are we supposed to do, look at stuff?" Emmett complained and sat down on one of the benches

"No Emmett, your gonna come help us" Rosalie yelled from a store near by

"But, rose, do I have to" Emmett complained already getting up and walking over to rose. He looked like a five year old getting caught in the cookie jar.

We followed Emmett into the store, it was full of dresses and skirts and other girly stuff. I saw Alice standing over by a dress rack; walking over to her I asked "what are you planning"

"Nothing, but the school dance is coming up, which means we need knew dresses, here Edward I think this one works for you" she held up a short black dress

"Very funny alice, now where is everyone"

She put the dress back on the rack and moved to another then said "rose just went to try something on, and Bella is trying on some dresses" she pointed to some changing areas. I looked over and saw Bella near the doors, when she saw me she ducked

"Really now, but isn't that her, hiding over there by the doors" I pointed over to were she was

"BELLA!!!! I can't believe she is trying to leave, BELLA, BELLA DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING. NO! GET BACK HERE" I watched as Alice chased Bella out of the store and then tackle her

"Edward, Edward comes here" I heard Emmett say. He was standing over by the dressing rooms holding a bright pink dress, covered in ruffles and flowers.

"Emmett, we all know you have problems, but you don't have to put on a hideous dress to prove" I said walking over to him

"No stupid, I'm going to put in it with the dresses Alice wants Bella to try on"

"Why" I asked

"To get back at her for getting me up this morning"

"Oh, well then have fun" I walked back over where Alice was and saw her pulling Bella behind her back into the store and over to the dressing rooms

A few minutes later alice walked over trying hard not to laugh "Emmett told me what he did, it's a couple dresses down so she won't notice it, she has about, I don't know, 12 at the least with her now, so now we can go and watch"

I couldn't believe she was okay with this, I walked over and saw jasper already sitting there looking miserable, I sat down next to him and Alice sat next to me.

**BELLA'S POV**

I can't believe this; she said nothing about me trying on clothes.

I picked up the next dress, it was ugly, and it was covered in ruffled and all frilly. It was bright pink and had darker pink flowers on it. "Alice, why would you even pick this out" I screamed

"Bella quit complaining, now put on the dress, and come out here"

"Uhh, alice I can't believe you" I pulled on the dress, only getting tangled in the ruffles once. It came down to my knees, and I looked like I had a neon sign taped to me because it was so bright. I stepped out of the room, and everyone started laughing

"Alice how could you pick this out" I cried

"I didn't"

"Then who did!!"

"I did!" Emmett sang coming around the corner

"Emmett! Why"

"Because you woke me up at like 4 in the morning"

"It was 6 and I had to get up to"

"Whatever" Emmett said crossed his arms then sat down. Just then rose came out in a light pink dress

She spun around and said "do you like this dress or should I- oh Bella god you need help, where did you even find that" she made a horrified face at the dress I was still wearing

"Ask your boyfriend" I crossed my arms and glared at Emmett, rose went and smacked his arm "Emmett why would you humiliate Bella in a public place, you should know not to do that"

"Gee thanks rose, alice can I go change now"

"No" she stood up and grabbed my arms

"Why"

"Because we need pictures" Emmett said

"I was gonna say that I need to go get a dress for you, but Emmett I like your idea, take one for me, oh and guys you have to leave after you take the pics"

"Why"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO" Alice screamed

"Allllliiiiiiiiicccccce" but she already left. Emmett toke pictures and left with the guys behind him

Alice came back in a hurry but before I could se the dress she threw it in a dressing room then one in mine, "you haven't answered me, do you like this dress" rose asked getting annoyed

"Yes rose, it's perfect"

"Bella I want you to go put on that dress while I put on mine, then you will come out so we can see if we like it" alice pushed me in the direction of my dressing room, rose went to hers to change back to normal clothes and alice bounced off to her dressing room

Pulling off the ugly dress I looked at the next one for the first time, I gasped when I saw it

Pulling it on, I looked in the mirror; the dress was a dark blue, strapless and went down to the floor

I stepped out and saw rose flipping through a dress magazine, "rose, what you think" I said quietly

She spun around and gasped "oh my god Bella, you have to get his"

Alice then came out in a knee length dress, it was black and had pink on it" Bella, you are getting that dress, no doughts about it" she ran over to me

"Yours looks great to alice" rose complimented

"Thank you rose, now we have to get changed so we ca go see what the guys are up to" then Alice skipped back to her dressing room.

**PICTURES OF THE DRESSES ARE ON OUR PROFILE, NEAR THE TOP UNDERNEATH THE QUOTES!!!!**

**Ha! That's we I am ending, for now anyways,**

**Until next time…**

**Doubletime twins**


	4. Chapter 4 the mall p 2

**It's time for the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 4.**

**The mall, part 2**

**BELLA'S POV**

Alice ending up buying another dress and changed into it as soon as she bought it.

"Alice, honestly, do you really have to buy something new to wear for the day at EVERY store we got to" I asked

"Yes" she said back, "now, we find shoes"

"Alice, no"

"Don't worry Bella, we won't make you get heals this time, maybe" rose said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the shoe department

We got in the store a worker lady came up to us "hi, girls, would you need any help looking for something"

"No thanks, we are fine" alice said shooing the lady away, then dragged me to the dress shoes section "bella, sit right there, I will be right back" she ran off and started scanning the different shoes. Rose came up to her and showed her some shoes, Alice must have liked them because a big grin came over her face, then she grabbed the box and started skipping towards me

"Oh bella" she said in a sing song way,

"Oh no" I said to myself, the picture was in black and white but I could tell they were heels

"Here, put these on" she set the box down and pulled out a pair of black heels,

"Um, no thanks, I'm not in the mood to die anytime soon" I said pushing away the shoes

"But bella, come on the heels aren't even that big" she complained

"They are like 5 inches"

"Bella, they are only 3 inches, now put them on" she held them in front of my face

"No"

"I'll get Emmett to hold you down while I put them on you"

"You don't even know where he is"

"Oh please bella, he's over there with rose" she pointed down the isle and sure enough he was with rose

"Okay fine" I kicked off my tennis shoes and put on the heels "now stand up" Alice ordered. Gripping the side of the stool I stood up "now walk"

"Please don't make me walk" I begged still holding the side of the stool

"Just a few steps bella, just come to me, it's not that far"

"okay" I took a deep breath and stepped, holding on to the stool the entire time I walked over to alice, then I let go, but started to loose my balance so I grabbed Alice's shoulder, she laughed

"Okay sit" I sat down and took the shoes off "I will be back" she looked at me then walked off. I sat in silence waiting for Alice to come back, I watched her as she jumped trying to get shoes off of the top shelf. It was funny. Eventually she got me a pair of shoes; they were dark blue ballet flats. She got 6 inch black heels, and rose got 2 inch red heels.

As we were leaving the store my stomach rumbled and I realized that it was going on 12:30.

"Alice, can we please stop and get some lunch" I begged

"Fine" she wasn't happy about having to stop shopping, but she went over to a pizza stand anyway.

I walked over and leaned against the fountain and yawned, Edward came over and stood beside me.

"Is shopping with alice really that tiring" he asked

"Yeah, and the fact that she made me get up at 6 in the morning, I could use a nap" I leaned my head on his shoulder. That's when Emmett decided tog o into overprotective big brother mode "STALKER, GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER" he screamed and tackled Edward; they both fell backwards into the fountain. I laughed until an ear piercing scream rung through the mall "EDWARD, EMMET, YOU GOT WATER ON MY NEW DRESS" alice screamed, Edward stood up and water dripped off of him "don't blame me on this, Emmett just attacked me out of nowhere"

"Oh, sorry Eddie, I thought you were some crazy stalker"

Alice was still fuming at the table where she put the pizza down, Emmett ran for the food, jasper went and tried to calm down Alice.

we didn't stay at the mall very much after that, alice dragged me to about 5 other stores then Alice wanted to go home and put on one of the new outfits she bought, then we would get to play Barbie bella. Oh joy; this will be a fun after noon.

**Sooo, what did you think about this chapter? Love it, hate it? Makes you want to go shopping?**

**Until next time…**

**Doubletime twins**


	5. Chapter 5 Barbie Bella

**Everyone gather around for chapter 4! Is everyone here, okay then?**

**Chapter 4**

**Barbie Bella**

When we got back to Alice's house she told me to sit and wait here, that she will come and get me. Then she ran up the stairs with all of the bags!

Now I'm sitting here on the couch, in between Emmett and Edward, jasper was on the other side of Edward.

"Beeeeeellllllllllllaaaaaaaaa" Alice sang down the steps

"Oh no, save me" I whispered to Edward and tried to hide behind him

"Bella, I know that you wanna be with Edward, but right now you are coming with me" I looked over and saw Alice standing in front of the couch, she looked scary.

"Umm, no I think I'll stay here with my loving brother who would save me from some crazy person who is trying to kill me" I looked over at Emmett, he laughed and said "unless that crazy person is Alice, then I'll let her kill you"

"You tackle Edward into a fountain for talking to me, but when Alice wants to spend hours playing Barbie Bella, you just sit there and laugh"

"Yeah"

"At times I don't get you, you know that right"

"Yes, now go have some fun Bella" Emmett pushed me off of the couch and Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the stairs "Bella, if you don't walk up these stairs, I will get Emmett to carry you up the stairs"

"No," I got up and ran up the stairs; Alice was right behind me so I couldn't try to hide any where. I stopped at the door to Alice's room, she ran into me. "Ow, come on Bella, let's go" she opened the door and pushed me through it. Rose was setting up some stuff on the bathroom counter, even if it was already full.

"I don't wanna do this" I tried backing out of the room, but Alice was there in a second and was pushing me back into the bathroom

"Bella, just sit down and pretend…" Alice trailed off trying to think of something, "pretend you're on a date with Edward" rose finished for her

"Why does everything we do always lead back to the subject of Edward and me" I asked sitting down "I don't know" they both said sarcastically

**Edward's POV**

We were watching some show on the TV, I have no clue what it was, but Emmett got up and started walking towards the kitchen

"Emmett, what are you doing" I asked, he stopped and turned around "just getting some popcorn"

"Why" "because rose told me that they were gonna bring Bella down in there favorite outfit, and she has to wear it for the day. So it will most likely be heels and a skirt or something"

"And" me and jasper said together

"Well, she might fall down the steps"

"Emmett, you are the strangest brother you know"

"Yes"

Emmett left and got some popcorn. About an hour later, Emmett turned off the TV, and you could hear Alice and Rose trying to get Bella out of the bathroom. Five minutes later the girls came downstairs in matching outfits. They each had back shoes that were not heels, jean skirts, and light pink shirts.

"Bella, did you live through that, or do I need to call an ambulance" Emmett asked

"I think I'm good for now" she said, then came over and sat back in between me and Emmett again.

**Thank you for joining us in reading chapter 4. Come back for the reading of chapter 5 later!**

**Until next time…**

**Doubletime twins**


	6. Chapter 6 alice's plan

**HEY EVERYONE, WE JUST GOT BACK FROM THE SCHOOL DANCE, AND WE ARE HYPER!!!!!! IT'S 10:00 AT NIGHT AND WE ARE HAVING AN AWESOME TIME!!! SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Alice's plan**

"Guys, I'm so bored, can we please do something other than watch movies" Alice complained hitting her head off of the side of the couch.

"And what do you want to do" rose asked. This could not be good.

"I wanna go shopping again" of course she did, what else would she want to do.

"NO" me, Emmett, Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

"But guys" she whined

"NO"

"Fine then, hey Emmett, Jasper, Rose could you come with me for a minute" I wonder what she wanted them for, and why she didn't want to talk to me or Edward.

"So...school...on Monday, that will be interesting" Edward said trying to make a conversation

"Umm, how would it be any different than any normal school day?" I asked

"I don't know" he shook his head and then looked back at the TV.

It was quiet for a few minutes; they must have gone outside to talk because you couldn't hear anything for the kitchen

"So do you like this show?" I asked, the silence between us was killing me.

"Nah, its Emmett and jasper's favorite show." he didn't look away from the TV.

**Edward's POV**

I had no clue what to say to Bella, the awkward silence between us was killing me, I was ready to go find where the heck Alice took everyone.

"Umm, I think I'm gonna-" I was cut off by Alice coming in the room and shouting "I'M BACK"

"THAT'S NICE" Bella yelled back. Everyone had grins on there face, wonder what they were thinking,

"Oh guys shut up, this is my favorite part" Emmett screamed and almost sat on Bella.

"Emmett, you retard don't freaking sit on me" she pushed him over, but he didn't move, so Bella got up and sat down next to me where jasper was sitting earlier..

**Alice's POV, earlier**

"Fine then, hey Emmett, Jasper, Rose could you come with me for a minute" I asked standing up.

They all followed as I lead them out on to the back patio.

"Okay so what do you want" Emmett asked,

"Okay listen, we all know Bella and Edward obviously like each, so we need to find a way to get hem together"

"We could tie them to a chair and shock them until they admit it" Emmett suggested.

"A way that doesn't hurt them" rose said smacking his arm,

"Fine we could just tie them up until they admit it" I thought about it, It was a good idea, I grinned and said "I like the way you think Emmett"

"Emmett looked proud.

"Okay, so how about, Emmett and jasper you can tie up Edward, I and Alice will get Bella, then Emmett can come and carry Bella in so we can tie her to the chair" rose said

"Works for me" jasper agreed. Once everyone liked the plan we went back inside. Edward was saying something, but I could tell it wasn't important so I screamed "I'm back"

"That's nice" Bella screamed back

Emmett looked at the TV then said, "Oh guys shut up, this is my favorite part" he went to sit down and nearly sat on Bella

"Emmett you retard, don't freaking sit on me" she tried pushing Emmett off but he wouldn't budge. So Bella moved to the other side of Edward

**Alright that's all for now. **

_**HERE'S THE IMPOTANT PART!!!!!!**_

_**Next week is the pssa's. If you don't know what that means it's the Pennsylvania state schools assessment test. So we won't be able to update because we test like all day long!!!!!! But don't worry we will try and update soon again. **_

**Until next time…**

**Doubletime twins**


	7. Chapter 7 married? and sleepover plans

**Alright everyone, we are back, and testing is OVER!! So that means, we can update again. Those tests fry your brain. Now I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited or put us on story alert, you all know who you are. You're all awesome!!!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Married??, and sleepover plans**

"Oh, and Bella, we are staying over at your house tonight," rose said, since when, I don't remember them asking.

"Are you sure about that?

"Yes Bella, I asked your dad this morning, he's going down to Billy's and Emmett is staying over here with Edward and jasper"

"Can't we just have one big family party?" Emmett asked, he can be so stupid!

"Since when did we all become family" jasper asked,

"Since I married rose, you married Alice and Edward married Bella" HOW MORE STUPID COULD HE GET?

"WHEN DID WE ALL GET MARRIED?"

"Oh, you know, yesterd- no this morning- no a-um NOW" Emmett grabbed rose by the arm and pulled her up

"Emmett, you're so insane, I'm embarrassed to be related to you" I threw a pillow at him, but he continued singing the wedding song and pulling rose in circles around the room. We all started laughing, it was funny. We pretended to throw flowers and confetti at them. Everyone was laughing so hard when Esme came in the room.

"what are you kids doing" she looked around the room, I was leaning on Edward jasper was sitting on the floor in front of alice who had tears in her eyes from laughing and Emmett and rose were standing in the middle of the room.

"Then again, I don't want to know, lunch will be ready soon" she turned and left the room, we all started laughing as soon as she was gone.

Emmett stopped laughing and put on a serious face "seriously we should have a big family party"

"Emmett, do you think dad would let a group of guys AND girls have a party, he barley let's you have a party"

"What dad doesn't know won't hurt him, besides he already left like an hour ago, and won't be back until this time tomorrow" Emmett fought back

"Whatever, just know this, I'm NOT sleeping on the floor"

"Okay Bella, I'm not sleeping on the floor either, girls call the couches, and boys get the floor" Alice said

"fine then, we get to pick the movies, we don't wanna spend like five hours watching chick flicks where all you do is talk about how hot some guy is" Emmett said the last party in a scary almost real chick voice. We laughed at him; rose hit him with a pillow

"Okay, then we get to pick the snacks" rose said

"Oh, and Bella, I'm gonna pick out your pajamas" Alice looked at me with a look saying don't-even-try-arguing-with-me-because-you-know-I'll-win

I sighed; there was nothing I could do to win the fight against this evil little pixie

**Review, and answer our poll, until next time, we must leave for now, don't worries we will be back, or at least I will, I'm not sure where ally went. Probably outside, it's warm here for once!!!! Yay!!!**

**Until next time…**

**Doubletime twins**


	8. Chapter 8 the sleepover

**Hey everyone, we are back. Now before we go on with the story, I wanna thank punkin1294 for the movies!**

**Chapter 5**

**The sleepover, **

We talked about our sleep over thing some more until Alice decided we needed to go shopping for sleep over supplies. She dragged me to the store and bought popcorn, soda, ice cream, candy and almost every sugary snack she could find. Then she dragged me to five different stores until she found me rose and her matching pajamas, well almost matching. Mine were dark blue with light blue flowered shorts and a light blue tank top. Rose had red and pink, while Alice had light and dark green

Now we were sitting in my living room waiting for the guys, the guys carried down mattresses that were now on the floor, my stuff was by the couch, rose and Alice had their stuff by the love seats they were sleeping on.

Alice was pulling my hair up and rose was getting the popcorn when the guys arrived.

"Hey, what movies did you bring" Alice asked. The guys set down and Edward pulled out a handful of movies.

"We have prom night and when a stranger calls, we also have the pink panther and for some reason Emmett wanted to get the little mermaid?"

"Oh, let's watch prom night, I haven't seen it yet" I suggested

"Bella, remember what happened last time you watched a scary movie, we had to completely take everything out of your room, make sure it was safe, and then we had to put your stuff back. That's why I got the little mermaid"

I blushed, "Emmett come on, and I was like 8 years old"

"Well what ever, Edward put in prom night" jasper said. Just as Edward was about to put the movie in the DVD player, rose came out carrying a big bowl of popcorn.

"We can't watch prom night, and then Alice and Bella will be scarred to go to prom, which is in about a month"

Me and Alice glared at rose "come on, we won't be scared to go to prom, Edward start the movie"

Edward rolled his eyes and started the movie. Me and Edward were sitting on one side of the couch. Alice was on the other end, rose was on one loveseat, Emmett on the other and jasper was sitting on the floor in front of Emmett.

Rosalie's POV

It was getting near the end of the movie, almost everyone knew the guy was in the hotel; the girl turned around and ran into a lamp. A loud shriek came and Alice fell off the couch. **(Me and my sister both jumped at this, but we didn't fall)**

"Come on Alice, it wasn't even that scary, Bella didn't even jump" Emmett said

"Yes I did" I looked over and saw Bella was now lying on the floor with popcorn spilled around her

"Bella, how did you get on the floor" Emmett asked

"I jumped and fell" she said back standing up. I realized that Edward had paused the movie. Alice got up and moved over by jasper. Bella sat back down by Edward. I kept looking back and forth between Alice and jasper, the movie, and Edward and Bella. Alice and Bella kept jumping.

Finally the movie was over. Alice and Bella looked scarred for their lives.

"How about we watch the pink panther next" I suggested. Everyone nodded. I switched the DVDs and the movie started.

Bella's POV

We must have fallen asleep, the movie was already over and the main menu was playing. I switched off the TV and looked around at everyone. Alice and jasper were sleeping together on the floor, same as rose and Emmett, only they were on the loveseat. Then I realized I was sleeping with Edward. I looked up at his face, he looked so calm when he was asleep, and his hair was all messed up. It made me want to run my fingers through his hair.

Then there was a loud slam, I looked up and saw Charlie standing in the doorway.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE" he screamed, now everyone was up, and had a panicking look on their face

**Oh no what's gonna happen next**

**Review, and answer our poll, **

**Until next time…**

**Doubletime twins**


	9. Chapter 9 punishment

**Hey everyone, we are back.**

**Chapter 9**

**Punishment**

I jumped off the couch and ran over to stand in front of him, Alice and rose followed, the guys stood behind us.

"Dad, we were just watching a movie, the guys came over to watch it to" I said trying to calm him down

"Oh really now, and where are your clothes"

I blushed, looking around I saw Alice and rose were to. "Dad we are wearing clothes" I said looking at the floor, the guys tried to hide their laughing at us.

"Barely, now go upstairs and put on a sweater and some pants" he pointed at the stairs.

"Dad" I complained.

"NOW" he looked angry, we ran up the stairs, luckily I didn't trip. I gave rose and Alice each one of my old hoodies and a pair of sweatpants. Coming back downstairs we heard Charlie yelling at the guys, and saying how disappointed he was in Emmett for lying to him.

We stood in the doorway while Charlie yelled at the guys, once he was done the guys came and stood by us, Charlie stayed in the living room, we heard him silently talking, which means he called each others parents.

After a few minutes Charlie came out and said the guys were to go next door and that us girls could go back to bed, like planned. Before he went to bed I asked, "Dad, why did you came home early, I thought Emmett said that you wouldn't be home until sometime tomorrow."

"Exactly, but then Jacob came home sick and Billy suggested I head home so I don't get sick. Now why are you asking anyway? Did you plan this party of yours?"

"No cha-dad, of course not. It was Emmett's idea. You can even ask everyone else"

"Oh right, let's blame our brother now. That's not very mature of you Bella. Oh and by the way, your grounded for two weeks now" he said right before he was about to go upstairs.

What that's not fair I thought to myself. "Dad, two weeks" I complained.

"It was one week, but now that I found out it was you who planned everything, you are grounded for two weeks. Which means you have to stay home unless your going shopping with Alice" of course he lets me go shopping with Alice because he knows how much I hate it.

"Dad, that's not fair. I didn't plan it, I was forced into it. I even tried talking Emmett out of it, but he wouldn't listen. Come on dad, please, it's not fair" I sounded like a little kid, only I wasn't kicking and screaming on the floor.

"Sorry Bells, but you should have thought about it before you had guys come over to your girls only sleepover party" he turned ands left. This was very unfair. I stomped back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Alice and rose came over and sat on either side of me.

"What's wrong, why do you look mad" Alice asked

"Just because of some one's boyfriend. I'm in huge trouble now. Emmett didn't say it was him and I got in trouble for it. Charlie thought it was me who planned everything and now I'm grounded for two weeks. I have to stay at home, unless I go shopping with Alice" I slumped back in the couch, this nigh turned from scary to nice to completely horrible.

"I can't believe it, that's so unfair. Rose you have to make Emmett admit t was him. But anyway Bella, just think we can go shopping everyday, all day" Alice looked like a five year old on Christmas. My face turned from horror to terrified. I got up and ran from Alice who is now SKIPPING after me. This was not going to be a fun two weeks.

**Review, and answer our poll, **

**Until next time…**

**Doubletime twins**


	10. Chapter 10 getting ready for the mall

**Hey everyone, we are back.**

**Chapter 10**

**Getting ready for the mall**

"Oh Bella, wakey wakey" Alice sang. It was only six in the morning and she was already wide awake.

"No Alice, its sleepy time, goodnight" I rolled over forgetting I was asleep on the couch and ended up on the floor.

"Silly goose, now come on we are going shopping, in… about 10 minutes." Alice looked at me with her devilish pixie grin. I only wish I knew what she was up to.

"No thanks, I'm still tired; you and rose go without me. I'll be fine here" I got back on the couch.

"Bella, if you don't get off the couch in 1 minute, I will carry you up the stairs myself" Alice was pretty strong considering her size, but she couldn't carry me. I rolled my eyes and went back top sleep. Next thing I knew I was sitting on my bed and Alice was going through my closet. I looked at the clock and saw only ten minutes had passed.

"How…?" I asked. I seriously didn't have the slightest clue on how she got me up to my room.

"I went and got Emmett from next door when I went to get showered and changed" she said it like it was a normal thing.

"Ok… but didn't we just go shopping yesterday"

"Yes" she continued going through my closet. Tossing some things around my room.

"Alice, did you quit going to that counselor" she had been going to a counselor for her shopping addiction since she spent close to ten thousand dollars a few years ago.

"Of course silly, twice a week. Like always. Why" she came out of my closet

"It's not working" she looked at me like I was crazy. Then went back into the closet.

"Alice" rose yelled form the bathroom.

"Yeah"

"Did you really have to bring over all your make up" oh god. That's a lot. What does this girl have in mind?

"I didn't bring all of it over, that's not even half"

"Okay then"

"What are we doing today" I asked, maybe I could get something out of this girl

"We are just going to the mall Bella"

"so why have you been going through my closet for almost fifteen minutes now, and why is rose setting up a lot of make up in the bathroom"

"I'll tell you later, just go and get a shower. You have ten minutes, if you're not done by then, I will drag you out myself, and you time starts now"

I walked out of my room nod into the bathroom. My eyes widened at the sight. Every inch of the counter was covering in some make up or hair product. Rose smiled and left the room. I got in the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. The shower calmed me, until Alice started beating on the door screaming my ten minutes was up.

I got out of the shower and looked at the outfit Alice had set in the bathroom. It was close to summer so it got up to around 70 degrees (F). I had a pair of dark jean capris, a white tank top, and a light blue v-neck t-shirt.

"Are you dressed yet" Alice called impatiently from outside the door.

"Yes ally" I said back. She opened the door and skipped over to me and led me to a chair that was in front of the mirror. "Okay who gave you caffeine" I asked, she ignored me and started to blow dry my hair. After it was dry she stood in front of me and starred at my hair. She ended up straightening it.

After what seemed like and hour she handed me white sandals and lead me out the door. Rose was already sitting by her car, she must have gotten it back this morning, and it was now a bright red. Before it was a dark blue. She didn't like the blue, but it was the color it came in.

I climbed into the backseat and soon we were driving out to the mall.

**Okay people, should we do one of the guy's points of view, like Edward's or Emmett's.**

**Review, and answer our poll, **

**Until next time…**

**Doubletime twins**


	11. Chapter 11 deals

**Hey everyone, we are back.**

**Chapter 11**

**Deals**

**Edward's POV**

"Boys wake up" I heard a high pitched voice scream, Alice was standing in the middle of the room.

"What" I asked rolling over on the couch.

"Bella's in trouble because Charlie thinks it was her idea, so unless Emmett confesses she is grounded to the house, unless she's shopping with me." Great Emmett, you and your idea's, now Bella is in trouble.

"So" jasper mumbled half asleep.

"we are going to the mall, probably around like 7, that should give us enough time to get Bella ready, but yeah we are going to the mall and you guys are coming with us, so meet us outside the theater by the pizza place, you have on hour to get ready" after she said that she ran up the stairs tog et ready for the day.

"Guys, get up, Alice wants us at the mall" I said trying to get Emmett and jasper up. I already showered and those two were still asleep on the floor.

"Why, they probably just want us to hold their bags again, that was enough torture, the constant, 'oh look at that, hold this for me' and the 'oh that's so cute' and throwing their bags at us" Emmett said in girly voices, it was kinda creepy that he could get his voice to go that high.

"Yeah, your right" I sat back down on eh couch.

"Where are we going" jasper asked, finally beginning to wake up.

"The girls want us to go to the mall with them"

"Do we have to" he asked

"Hey, maybe we could call them and tell them that if they want us to go, they have to prepare us a fancy dinner, and dessert" Emmett said. That sounded good, I knew that Bella and Alice could cook; Rosalie was a different story now.

"Works for me" jasper said sitting up. I grabbed the phone and called them

"Heya" Alice's voice rang through the phone.

"Hi"

"Is there something you want Edward, cuz if not I have to get back to Bella's hair"

"We decided that we would go to the mall with you if you girls make us a fancy dinner and dessert."

"What, that's not fair, girls they want us to make them dinner" Alice screamed, I held the phone away from my ear. There was a series of no ways and I can't believe thems

"That's our deal, if you guys drag us around and make us hold you bags. Then you make us dinner."

"Fine" Alice hung up after that.

**Sorry the chapter is short everyone. But don't worry the next one will be better.**

**Review, and answer our poll, **

**Until next time…**

**Doubletime twins**


	12. Chapter 12 meetings at the mall

**Hey everyone, we are back.**

**Chapter 12**

**Meetings at the mall**

Bella's POV

"Here Bella" Alice pushed me Into the bathroom. I can't believe she was forcing me into going top the mall!

"Bella! Are you dressed yet?" Alice asked.

"gee, I don't know, I've only been in here for like two minutes" I said back.

"Well hurry up, we are going to be late" now she had me confused. Were we meeting some one?

I got dressed and met Alice outside the bathroom door. She had her ear pressed against the door, so when I opened it she toppled to the floor. I stared down at her, sometimes she made me wonder why I was friends with her.

She quickly stood up and wiped the dust off, then grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to my room. She went to the closet and threw me a pair of shoes, literally threw them at me. I ducked and they hit the wall behind me. I stood up and turned around to see a pair of heels lying on the floor, they chipped the paint on the wall.

"Alice, I'm not wearing those, they are death traps to me. You should know that. How many times do you have to drive me to the hospital until you realize I can't wear heels?"

She looked at me like I said I was going to die in a few days! "Fine" she turned and grabbed another pair of shoes and threw them at me. Once they hit the ground I finally looked at them. They had a heel, but it wasn't that big, I would be able to wear.

"come on Bella, hurry up" Rosalie said.

I put the shoes on and walked down the steps, not letting go of the hand rail.

"honestly Bella, you're not going to die. Now come on, you're so slow. Oh, look the national ended. And Bella comes in last place." Rose said in an announcer voice. i rolled my eyes and walked outside towards my truck. Until someone grabbed my shoulder,

"no Bella, we are not taking your freakish truck. Now march your little butt over and get in my Porsche." Alice said

"fine" I climbed in, Rose in the back, Alice driving, and me in the passenger seat. While driving at near 100 mph. Alice was changing radio stations.

"I can't find a good station, Bells, can you hand me that cd case" she pointed towards the black binder at my feet. I picked it up and handed it to her, she started flipping through the pages.

"umm, Alice maybe you should be paying more attention to something mare important like I don't know, the road maybe" I said, was this girl trying to kill me.

"fine, here Rose, find a good cd," she handed the binder to Rose and went back to driving. In about 10 minutes we were at the mall.

Alice drove around the parking lot for a good ten minutes, until she pulled in next to a bright shiny silver car. I got out along with Alice and Rose and walked over to them.

"Brother dear, I'm happy you and your dear friends could join us on this wonderful trip to the mall." Alice said curtsying. I stared at her along with everyone else, but Edward decided to play along.

"it's our pleasure sister dear, now what are we headed for today, maybe some lunch?" I laughed at them, they were so weird, why couldn't me and my brother be like that, oh yeah. He's a freaky person. **(I know I said earlier that Bella and Emmett were like step brother and sister or cousins or something like that, but it doesn't fit the story line, so they are real brother and sister now.) **I don't know what Rose sees in him.

"wait a minute, I thought that I wasn't aloud to go anywhere unless it was shopping with Alice"

"Charlie never said anything about more than just me, now did he" Alice said, she did have a point.

"why aren't you aloud to go anywhere" Emmett asked.

"Because, you won't admit that it was your dumb idea to have that party. I got blamed and then I said you itt was your idea and Charlie was all, 'I can't believe you would blame your brother' and yeah" Emmett nodded.

**A new story will be posted in about a week! Just telling ya'll**

**Review, and answer our poll, **

**Until next time…**

**Doubletime twins**


	13. Chapter 13 Movies

**Hey everyone, we are back.**

**Chapter 13**

**Movies **

"well, we should be going into the mall now" Alice said getting impatient. I rolled my eyes but followed Alice into the mall, she really needs to work on her shopping obsession.

"So Alice what do you have planned for today?" I asked. The others were walking slowly behind us, they didn't exactly like the idea of shopping today, I didn't either but she's my best friend, and I need out of the house.

"Well I was thinking, that maybe instead of going shopping first, we could go see a movie!" Alice wanted to see a movie, instead of going shopping, wow shocker.

"Alright, guys we are going to see a movie" They speeded up and walked next to us.

"We should go see that new movie, monsters vs. aliens" (we haven't seen this yet) Emmett said. We all looked at him strangely.

"isn't that like a kid movie?" Rose asked.

"yeah, so, it looks funny, I wanna see it." Emmett crossed his arms.

Eventually he convinced us to see the movie, well, actually he started screaming and acting like a two year old. But now we were getting popcorn and headed into the theater.

Alice sat down in the end seat, Jasper next to her, then Emmett, then Rose, then Edward, so that left me sitting on the other side of Edward., we all talked for a few minutes, but then the movie started and someone behind us yelled at us to shut up.

AFTER MOVIE

"Emmett actually picked an ok movie" Edward said, I looked over and saw an empty row.

"umm, Edward. Do you know were everyone went to?" I said pointing towards the empty row of chairs.

"no"

"maybe we should look for them,"

"no, how about you cal Alice and ask what store she went to" Edward said, that was actually a good idea

"alright" as we were leaving the theater I called Alice. She picked up after it rang twice.

"_hello_"

"hey Alice"

"_yes Bella,"_

"where are you?"

"_In the mall, I got bored of the movie, so I asked rose if she wanted to go shopping and she said she would, then the guys said they wanted to come_"

"what store are you in?"

"_we are heading to the café now, meet us there_"

"alright"

"_oh and Bella_"

"what?"

"_how was the movie_"

"I don't know, I guess you'll have to watch it yourself"

"_bye Bella_"

"bye Alice"

"so where are they" Edward asked as soon as I hung up the phone

"they said they would meet us at the café"

Edward nodded and we walked to the café, sat down at a table, order something to drink, and then waited. We talked for a little bit, but Almost an hour had gone by and still no Alice

"okay what do you think is taking them so long?" I asked. Edward shrugged.

**Okay that's it for now, now, where do you think everyone went?**

**Review**

**Until next time…**

**Doubletime twins**


	14. Chapter 14 secet's out

**Hey everyone, we are back.  
****Chapter 14  
****Secret's out**

"ok, we've been here for like, what an hour. They said they would be right here, an hour ago!" I was pacing in front of the table in the food court, people passing were staring at us.

"Bella, maybe you should calm down, Alice probably passed a store and saw something she really wanted" Edward grabbed my shoulders to keep me from pacing.

"your probably right" I sighed and sat down, Alice and Rose probably just passed a store and saw something really cute. I sat down and went to take a drink of my coke, only to find it empty.

"here" Edward pushed his cup over to me, geez, can this boy read minds. I took a drink of it and set it back down on the table, we sat in silence, until the most annoying person in the world came in the food court.

"Bella" he yelled through the room, great, how am I gonna get away from him. Edward.

"what?" Edward asked, crap did I say his name out loud, I guess I did, and now I'm staring into space, ahh mike's getting closer.

"do me a favor?" it sounded like a question, but oh well.

"sure, what"

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend until we get away from mike" I said quietly.

"alright"

"Bella, Edward… how are you guys" mike's annoying voice asked.

"we were going to have a double date with our friends,, but they haven't showed up yet" Edward said,

"oh, that's cool…wait you guys are dating, since when"

"for a while now. We didn't want to tell anyone, but I guess the secret's out now" Edward said.

"well, mind if I join you two then, I mean, until your friends get here" mike sat down and moved his chair over real close to mine.

"umm, actually mike, we should be leaving now" Edward stood up, I followed quickly.

"thank god, hey thanks for doing that, stupid stalkerish creep"

"no problem, I would have asked you to do the same thing if I had a stupid stalkerish creep" I laughed.

We continued walking out of the building, we decided on calling Alice and telling her we left when we got home. We walked around the parking lot for a few minutes until we found Edward's car, but the space beside it was empty. "They left" I didn't realize I screamed it until, after I screamed.

"I can't believe them, they had us thinking they were coming to meet us there, but no, they left. Those jerks"

"Bella, again calm down. It's no big deal" I tried calming, I ended up sitting on the ground taking deep breathes for a good five minutes,

"come on Bella," Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the ground. I walked over and got in the car. "ready to go?" Edward asked, as soon as I seated and belted. "yep, homeward bound we go"

We rode home in a calm silence, it wasn't awkward or anything, but we had some classical music playing in the background. We pulled in the driveway to find the four of them sitting on the porch grinning like idiots. I got out and slammed the door closed then stormed up to them.

"YOU LEFT" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE, SAYING YOU GOT BORED AND WENT SHOPPING. WE WAITED FOR YOU GUYS IN THE FOOD COURT FOR AN HOUR. WE HAD TO PRETEND WE WERE DATING TO GET AWAY FROM MIKE NEWTON." crap i really shouldn't have said that last part.

"you had to pretend to be dating?" Alice asked.

"yes, now the whole school is gonna think we are dating, but if you guys didn't leave, we wouldn't be in this mess"

"Sorry Bells, it was all the girl's idea, they dragged us along." Emmett came up and hugged me. Okay this weird.

"Emmett"

"yeah"

"LET GO OF ME"

"sorry" Emmett let go of me, I glared at Alice and Rose then walked in my house and sat down on the couch.

"BElla, we're sorry, we didn't know you'd get this mad, if we knew we wouldn't have left. Honestly we are sorry, forgive us" Alice begged with her puppy dog face,

"fine"

"yay" Alice hugged me, then dragged me upstairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she pulled me into my room.

"picking your outfit out for tomorrow," she said like it was obvious.

Two hours later my outfit was picked out and I was making dinner for the whole crew.

"Belly, what's on the dinner menu for today" Emmett asked walking in the kitchen.

'meatloaf and mashed potatoes"

"oh, can I mix the meatloaf, please, please, please" Emmett started bouncing like Alice does when sher had sugar.

"sorry Emmett but the meatloaf is already cooking, but you can mash the potatoes" sometimes I wonder if he grew any older then 5.

"yes" Emmett came over and started mashing the potatoes, I can't wait tillhe moves out and becomes Rose's problem.

Ten minutes later dinner was finished.

"dinner is served" Emmett said in his butler accent while I set the table.

………………………………......................................................................twilight……………………......................................................................................................

Next day…

…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep

"Stupid annoying alarm clock" I mumbled to myself getting out of bed. I grabbed the clothes Alice picked out off the chair and walked down the bathroom, only to find Emmett already in the shower.

"Emmett hurry up" I yelled.

"why, does someone need a shower?"

"yes"

"to bad, I think I'll take a little but longer then"

"Emmett"

"yes little sister?"

"I'm gonna spell this out okay, g.r.o.w. u.p."

I walked downstairs and made breakfast, about halfway through my breakfast of waffles Emmett came down,

"ooh, waffles" he grabbed my fork and ate the last of my waffle

"EMMETT, YOU OVERSIZED DORK, YOU ATE MY WAFFLE" I yelled as Emmett took off running.

"SO WHAT. MAKE ANOTHER" I started chasing him around the house.

"whoa, what's going on down here" Charlie asked.

"he ate my waffle" I pointed at Emmett.

"it's not nice to point Bella, you should know that by now" Emmett said like a five year old.

"Emmett, grow up and quit eating your sister's breakfast. Bells, just make another" Charlie went back upstairs. I glared at Emmett but then went and got my shower. I got my shower, got dressed and went back to my rom, right as I was about to dry my hair, my phone buzzed and fell off the table.

'_your riding with me to school  
__Ali. :]_

I dried my hair, grabbed my bag and walked downstairs,

"finally, honestly what takes girls so long to get ready?" Emmett asked,

"you didn't have to wait for me, I'm riding with Alice"

"oh, bye then," Emmett walked out the door then.

I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house, seeing Charlie already left, I locked the door behind me and crossed the yard over to the Cullen's garage.

"Bells, over here" Alice waved, I walked over to find her and Edward leaning against his shiny car.

"ready to go?" I asked walking up to them

"yep, come on let's go" Alice climbed in the backseat, I got in the passenger seat while Edward drove.

We talked about random subjects, mainly about this new movie Alice heard about, it was about some girl Bethany falling in love with some vampire named Evan. Talk about a weird movie.

We got to school and before anyone could notice Alice was out of site, I looked over at Edward giving him a what-was-that-about look. He shrugged and we got out of the car, but as soon as we did some one yelled, it's true! After that everyone started pointing, staring and whispering. Great, just perfect.

**Alrighty, well that's that.  
****Review,  
****Until later,  
****Ashley n' ally **


	15. Chapter 15 fights and notes

**Hey everyone, we are back.**

**Chapter 15**

Fights and notes

"should we continue the act, or should we just tell them we aren't dating" Edward asked quietly. I thought about it, if we continued putting up this act, I could get away from mike.

"I don't really care" I whispered back, just then one of the freaky cheerleaders ran up (no offense to any cheerleaders out there) "Eddie, hey Eddie, what are you doing on like Saturday, cuz I was like thinking maybe we could like go out or something"

"Tanya, one my name is Edward not Eddie, and Two you must not have heard that I'm dating Bella right now" she looked at me and looked grossed out. "why her she's like so like ugly" oh. My. God. I ran at her ready to rip her hair out. Edward grabbed me and held me back. "Bella, stop she's not worth it. She just says that to put people down. Just ignore her"

"yeah, you little freak, I mean there's like no reason to like freak out. It's not your fault your ugly" that was it, I bit Edward's hand, he let go and I punched her right in the face. She fell to he ground.

"you little freak, what was that for" she screamed. People began to crowd around now.

I crouched down next to her "I suggest next time, you don't hit on my boyfriend then call me ugly" After that I stood and walked away. Edward followed, "I guess we are continuing the act" Edward whisper, I nodded. we walked to home room, but since it was alphabetically we weren't in the same room. I sat down in my usual seat and drew random patterns on a piece of loose paper. when some one came up to me.

"Hey is it really true your dating Edward Cullen" the girl asked, I nodded and she walked back over to a group of people, 'she really is' she said to the group.

The bell rang saying homeroom was over, I walked to my French class. Sitting in my seat, people came up to me and asking if it was true, hind long we've been dating and yeah. It went on like that until lunch. I got pizza and water and sat at my normal seat at our table, Edward came over and sat by me.

"hi, Eddie, _Bella"_ Tanya said walking by, she turned and I saw she had a bruise where I hit her.

"Hey Bella, did you really punch Tanya in the face today" some chick asked. "yeah" I said nodding. "okay, some girls told me and I didn't know if I should believe them. After lunch me and Edward went to biology. I sat down at our normal table, Edward sat next to me. The teacher started reviewing stuff for a test, I already knew it so I went back to randomly drawing on my paper, that is until another paper was set in front of me.

_Shouldn't you be listening?_

I looked up at Edward, the wrote back **I should, but I already know this stuff**

He read it then wrote something down and passed It back

_Same here, what are you drawing_

**Nothing really just what comes to mind. I'm kinda bored**

_Oh, okay. _

"Bella, is there a reason your passing notes in my class" the teacher asked, I blushed, but luckily I thought up and excuse.

"no, I just didn't hear what you said, so I asked Edward." he seemed to Believe me and went back to writing on the board.

_Interesting excuse_

**Yeah, I'm just glad he believed it.**

_Aw, does Bella not want a detention_

**Not really Charlie would kill me**

_Oh, …._

**:l I'm bored,**

_Yeah._

**Old McDonald had a farm, e. I. e. I. o.**

_Bella, what are you doing_

**Oh do you know the muffin man, the muffin man**

_Bella stop_

"Edward and Bella, unless you have something to share, stop passing notes" the teacher yelled. I blushed and put the paper away.

Class continued but I was bored out of my mind, I started tapping my pencil on my desk. "Bella, unless you want detention stop."

**We have a new story up, it's called, my savior, description below**

**Bella is best friends with Edward and Alice, but her boyfriend hurts her, physically and emotionally. But no one know, and she won't tell anyone. And she deals with the consequences**

**Alrighty, well that's that.**

**Review,**

**Until later, **

**Ashley n' ally **


	16. Chapter 16 surprizes

**Hey everyone, so we're back, we've been busy the past week, I'm not gonna give you a long speech about why, some of you if you read our other stories know why. But anyways our old keyboard was dying which is one reason, but we have a new keyboard now! But I'm sure you'd all rather read the story then listen to me talk, so on with the story **

**Chapter 16  
****Surprises **

I sighed and out my pencil down on the desk. I stared out the window the rest of class, i think I was zoned out most of the day. I talked mindlessly to people. Took notes, but not really knowing what the teacher was saying. Some was distracting me, but I'm not sure what it was.

**…**

**  
**The rest of the week past by like that, although Emmett decided to tell Charlie it was him, but he didn't get grounded, but my punishment was lifted, yay. It was now Friday night and I was staying with the girl's at Alice's house. It was late and we just finished watching _the pink panther _we were laughing about the entire time. i looked over at the clock, it was close to 2 thirty in the morning. Alice looked over then to "I say its time for bed," she said standing up an stretching. "yay" Rose agreed and we pulled out our blankets and fell asleep on the living room floor.

"Belly, come on wake up" I groaned and rolled over, why must Alice be waking me up.

"come on Bella, don't make us d this" Rose whispered, what do they want from me.

Just then I was off the floor, "Mary-Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale put me down" I screamed

"Now Now Bella, why would we do that, we're just gonna go to downstairs, play a little game." Rosa said, oh god, what ever they have in mind I know will not turn out well. I stopped trying to bet free of their grasp when we reached the stairs, "I swear if you drop me I will burn your clothes and smash your car." I said as they carried me down the stairs.

We got downstairs, I looked around and saw that everything had been moved around, there were two chairs sitting in the middle of the room.

They set me down on one of the chairs, "close your eyes and whatever you do, don't open them and don't move!" Alice warned me, this was getting weird. I felt something wrap around my arms, oh god, they were tying me to a chair. Why

"can I open my eyes yet?" I asked.

"no not yet" Rose said this time. One of them turned on an ipod, I heard the door open then close and some moving around, but I couldn't exactly hear what was going on because of the ipod.

"Okay open your eyes" Alice said happily.

Edward's POV

"oh Eddie boy, the girls want us to meet them over at your house" Emmett said I groaned but sat up anyway. We were staying at Emmett's house, since the girls were at my house and the Hales didn't want us staying at their house.

"did they say why" I asked getting up. Emmett looked like he was in deep thought, "no, no I believe they didn't" he said with an accent.

"whatever," I went to the bathroom, changed and when I came out of the bathroom, Emmett and jasper were standing at the door. We walked across the street and into the house, but right as I got in the doorway, Emmett tackled me. Then they tied something over my eyes.

"okay, we are just gonna lead you down the steps" I followed them as we walked downstairs, the sat me on a chair and tied me to it. Then I heard Alice's voice of the music "okay open your eyes" they pulled the towel off my eyes, I looked around, the furniture had been moved out of the way, Bella was tied in a chair next to me and the rest were on the floor around us.

"we are gonna play a little game of truth or dare" Alice said with and evil grin.

**Alrighty, well that's that.  
****Review,  
****Until later,  
****Ashley n' ally **


	17. authors note

****

i know bummer, you all thought this was a chapter but sadly its not. i hate authours note's to... but you all need to know this way you'll nkow that we are not abandoning any of ya'll

now updating is going to be getting slower, our cousin is coming up in June and august so we aren't gonna be on the computer much, sorry, but July we can update, and since school is finishing well everything is getting pretty crazy. So yeah…

we'll try amnd update tomorrow since we have tomorrw off of school....


	18. Chapter 18 truth or dare

**Hey everyone, so its currently just me, Ashley, ally is at the doctors, so since I'm all alone, I'll type this chapter up**

**Chapter 17**

**truth or dare**

Bella's POV

"oh, me first, me first" Emmett started jumping up and down like a little kid. Alice nodded. I decided to interrupt then, "whoa, whoa, whoa, I have a question, if we are only playing truth or dare, then why are we tied to CHAIRS" Alice looked at me and sighed. "because Bella, if we told you, you would try and avoid it" I rolled my eyes, this was stupid, they tie me to a chair because they want me to a play a game with them.

"alright, moving on, Jasper truth or dare" he gave jasper and evil grin, "dare" jasper said calmly

"I dare you too…wear a skirt and a fancy girl shirt to the mall tomorrow"

"fine, Alice truth or dare"

"truth"

"have you ever been arrested for something at the mall, if so what"

"okay, about a year ago, there were these shoes that I really wanted, they were limited edition, and it was the last pair. But right as I was about to grab them, some other lady took them, so I grabbed the closest thing I could find, which was a box of shoes and threw it at her, then tackled her and grabbed the shoes, I didn't get far before security came and arrested me, they made me give the shoes back, but I did order them online a week later, now Edward, truth or dare"

"dare"

"hmm, what should you do… no that's not good enough… maybe. No, no…what about…no he could get arrested. No that just wouldn't do"

"GET ON WITH IT! JUST PICK SOMETHING ALREADY" rose yelled getting impatient.

"alright, alright. Edward you have to… kiss Bella for until I say"

"WHAT!" we both shouted at the same time

**I was gonna stop here, but I'm not that mean**

"you heard me" Alice said clapping here hands, then came over and untied me.

Alice's POV

Bella and Edward were sitting on the floor cross legged in front of each other, "ready" I asked, they both nodded , "okay" right as they kissed I took a picture.

"ALICE" they both screamed noticing the flash. Bella jumped up and was chasing me "give me the camera"

"NO" I yelled back, she tackled me and we hit the ground "give me the camera"

"rose, catch" I threw the camera and she caught it, held it over her head they had Emmett pick her up onto his shoulders.

"Bella, if you get that camera I will give you full out makeovers everyday until you thirty, she stopped jumping then

**Alrighty, that was real short, but I wanna tell yins this, I'm working on a story, it'll probably be a longer story, and I wanna get it done before I post it. That way I won't have to worry about it later. So yeah,**

**Review,**

**Until later, **

**Ashley n' ally **


	19. Chapter 19 PotatoSalad heaters pictures

Hey everyone, So yesterday was our first yearbook staff meeting. And we decided to update yay for you.

**Chapter 19 **

**Potato salad, Heaters, and Pictures**

Bella's POV

I changed into the night gown and we went back downstairs and watched movies all day. We watched the little vampire, Matilda, Hocus Pocus, The nightmare before Christmas, the haunted mansion, and that movie where the kid thinks his mom is dating a vampire and in the end he is one(can't remember the name). For some reason we wanted to watch Halloween themed movies.

"Belly, I'm hungry. Will you please make some potato salad." Emmett begged, poking me in the leg. Everyone else turned and started asking for potato salad then.

"okay then, I'll make some potato salad." About half way through making potato salad Charlie came home. I listened to their conversation, telling him where I was, what they did all day. Stuff like that.

"hey bells, I'm gonna go down to Billy's. I won't be gone long though because I have to be at work by 5 tomorrow." Charlie told me then left.

"Bella. Lets do the spoon test, like in that movie." Emmett said running over and pulling out a handful of spoons. Everyone else crowded into the kitchen. Emmett handed them out to everyone and we all tested to see if we could balance a spoon on our noses. Alice's spoon dropped to the floor. Emmett gasped "HA, see I knew you weren't human. Everyone keep away form her, she'll kill you" Emmett screamed. Alice picked her spoon up off the floor and threw it at him, "I am to human"

The rest if the night was pretty un eventful, just Alice and Emmett arguing and then more movies.

The next morning I woke up and the heat was on, and It was cold, I needed to run. I ran down the steps clutching the rail with Emmett right behind me. I was almost at the heater when I tripped on the last step, Emmett got a chance to catch up. I crawled over and sat on the heater, but Emmett picked me up and moved me off it. I jumped on his back and when he turned I sat on the heater. We kept this, wrestling over who gets to sit on the heater, up for about ten minutes, then some one cleared their throat. We looked up and saw everyone standing in the doorway.

Rosalie was the first to say something "what are you guys doing"

"fighting over who gets to sit on the heater" Emmett answered quietly. She gave us a questioning look "why?"

"We've always done this, since we were real little." Emmett explained. It was something we always did. On cold mornings when the heat was on, and it was still cold inside we fought over who sat on the heater. It was just something we did, the other heaters in the house were on the wall and didn't blow warm air like the one at the bottom of the steps did. "We have a video of us when we were 3, fighting over this very heater. Well actually Bell was 3, I was 4"

"WERID" Alice and Rose Said together and pulled me upstairs. 45 minutes later we pulled into the school parking lot. Alice, Rose and Emmett gave me hugs and me, Jasper, and Edward walked off to our first period class, science.

After science.

Oh My God. I cannot believe she would do this. All over the walls were pictures from our truth or dare night, the one of me and Edward.

"I am going to kill Alice" Edward grumbled next to me. I started tearing them off the walls, Edward did to.

Lunch.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN! Do you know how many rumors are going around now, I heard some one say I was pregnant with twins. If that gets around to Charlie, he will personally kill Edward." I yelled sitting down. Alice stared at me with guilt. "I'm sorry. Emmett talked me into it, I swear. I didn't know he was going to put up that many pictures either." She said truthfully.

**Okay, we were reading a story a few days ago, but didn't get to finish it. The next day when we got back on the computer the history was erased and we couldn't remember the story, so we'll write what we remember and if you guys no the name of it, that'd be great.**

**Tanya dumps Edward for Jacob, Jacob dumps Bella for Tanya. Edward and Bella make a plan to get back at the two. Bella is friends with Leah. Edward is the school jock, Bella is the outcast, different girl. 'the freak'. tey fake dating to show jake and tanya what their missing**

**Review,**

**Until later, **

**Ashley n' ally **


	20. Chapter 20 A Not So Great Day

**Wow, its been so long. I'm sorry :'( we just got where we never had time to get one here and everything, you guys know what I mean, where u get to where u never have any time and then when u do, u don't exactly wanna get on here? Maybe you do, maybe not**

**Well the last time we updated this it was the beginning of 8th**** grade, now we're in 10****th****, and we're back :D **

**I'm gonna try and update this every Monday, maybe more if I can (hopefully)**

**Hopefully our writing skills have improved in the past 2 years (if you thinks so, just put a :D in a review, thanks that'd be great)**

**Honestly even though we haven't been on here, I still smile every time there's a new email from here with a favorite author story alert review, u guys know the stuff.**

**So thanks for staying with us all this time, love you all to death, now you can enjoy (: **

**Chapter 20 **

**A not so good day**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe what they did. I wonder if Bella heard half the rumors I've heard. Everyone keeps looking at me and whispering, I hear my name, Bella's and some other things. Even Tanya avoided me today, that was a major shocker. I stopped at my locker and as I was putting books away Emmett showed up.

"Hey dude, you hear what they been saying about you and bell?" he asked

"Yea I have. What did you do that?"

"Relax, I was just having some fun"

"Some fun, Emmett, have your heard the rumors going around in this school already, by this time tomorrow, everyone in town will have heard them, including your dad and my parents!"

The bell rang before Emmett could answer, I walked off to class.

Science was interesting to say the least. Lets just say that me and Bella were the center of attention. 5 kids got yelled at for talking during class, spreading more rumors to be exact.

The rest of the way went the same. By the end of the day I couldn't wait to get out of their. I was the first to leave., as I pulled out of the parking lot, I saw Emmett and Bella walking together, she looked ready to cry, I figured Id talk to her later.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe half of what everyone was saying, I know they're just rumors but they really got to me. I wanted to cry by the end of the day. Emmett walked over to me and asked what was wrong, he surprisingly always knew when I was upset.

"nothing, just some of these things are hard to hear." I whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry baby sister, I didn't know it would go this far. I thought people would talk about it for a bit, but they'd be over it by the end of the day. Don't worry, I'll sort things out with dad if he asks about it. Me and jasper went around and got rid of as many of the pictures as we could." Emmett hugged me, then we walked outside.

As we got out the door, I saw Edward's car speeding out of the parking lot. I walked with Emmett to his car. Rose, Alice and jasper were all standing there.

"we're really sorry Bella, honest" Alice said

"I know, don't worry, people will get over it eventually" I said to her, she came up and hugged me

"Oh Bella" rose hugged me to.

Jasper and Emmett just stood awkwardly beside us, waiting until we were done with our hug fest.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked. I nodded and we all piled into the car. It was a loud ride home. Emmett decided that he'd cheer me up with his beautiful voice, his words, not mine. Honestly he sounded like a dying cat, but it did cheer me up some.

I went upstairs and changed into sweats and a flannel as soon as we got home, then went to the kitchen for a snack. Alice sighed when she saw how I was dressed, but didn't say anything.

After a peanut butter and jelly sandwich I curled up on the couch. I ended up falling asleep but woke up a few hours later to Alice yelling at the TV.

"what are you doing?" I asked

I went to put on a movie, because nothing was on TV, and your stupid TV went bizzerk(just say it how it looks, I have no idea how to spell it) ugh, you really need to get a new one, this one is ancient!"

"well for one thing, its unplugged, you must've bumped the cord. And another, its not ancient, its only 6 years old,"

"shut up" she grumbled as she plugged the TV back in. I pulled out my notebook and started on my homework. I was about halfway through it when someone knocked on the door. "Bella, can you get that, I'm in the middle of a movie." Alice mumbled. I threw a pillow at her but got up anyway.

She threw the pillow back as I opened the door.

It hit the person in the face.

"ha, I'm sorry, my friend- oh hi Edward"

"what are you doing here, we're in the middle of a movie" Alice said from the living room.

He just shook his head, "Bella, can I talk to you?" he asked. Alice paused the movie.

**Review,**

**Until later, **

**Ashley n' ally **


	21. Chapter 21 Discussions

**Alright everyone, I kept my promise and updated (: now. It is 8:12 pm as I write this and I'm sorry these come kinda late at night, but it's the only time I have to write them, because on Mondays I have dance, and it really makes Mondays crazy. Haha, **

**This is filler/foreshadowing chapter, I'm sorry if it's slow and boring, but trust me it's gonna get better, I promise.**

**Umm… well I really don't have anything else to say at the moment, sooooo thanks again for reading**

**Chapter 21 **

**Discussions **

"Can't it wait till later?" I asked. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"does it really have to wait?"

"We're watching a movie! That means its time for you to leave!" Alice said, well more yelled as she walked up behind me.

"But-"

"Nope, its movie time, so you can either come inside and shut up till the movie is over, or you can go home and I can call you when the movie's over" she said.

He sighed and turned to leave, Alice went back to her movie, I watched as he went back to his house, then went back to the living room. I really didn't care about the movie, I'd already seen it and it was just one of those movies that you can't watch more than once. I grabbed a book that I had laying around and started to read it, it was one that I started but never finished.

"Ok, seriously Bella, I get my brother to leave so we can watch the movie and you pick up a book?" she said book with disgust.

"I've already seen this" she just stared at me like I was stupid, then after a few seconds sighed,

"Fine, we'll do something else. Let's talk, what should we do this weekend?" she asked shutting off the TV. I sat back and thought, if it were me, id chose to lie around the house and do nothing, but I know that Alice and rose would have no part in that idea. So what's something that we could do that we all like? Then it hit me,

"Hey, you think your mom would take us up to Seattle this weekend, it's been a while since we last went." Alice's eyes light up. That was something we'd been doing for a while, the Cullen's own a 2 bedroom apartment in Seattle and Esme used to take me Alice and rose and we'd go stay there for the weekend. While we were there we'd see movies, do some shopping, just random stuff. It was always fun, we used to go every other weekend, but its been about 2 months now since we last went.

"Yea, probably, I can't believe I didn't think of that, its been forever, we need to go!" she squealed.

We spent the next few hours talking about anything that came to mind. Before we knew it, it was 8 already. Alice got up to go home, I sat down on the porch swing, it was sprinkling. I liked sitting outside when it rained, but not when it stormed. I saw a line of light stretch across the swing beside me, and then a few seconds, Emmett stepped outside.

"Hey Bell, what you doing?" he asked sitting beside me. I shrugged, and whispered nothing. He frowned, "ok fine, just don't fall asleep out here, last time you did, dad made me carry you inside." he laughed. I smiled at him; he was the best brother ever.

A few minutes later, I saw the door of the Cullen house open and a figure step outside and run across the grass towards me. I smiled as he stepped up onto the porch out of the rain.

"Hey Edward."

"Can we talk now, or is someone else going to stop that?" he laughed.

"No, I think we're good."

"Alright look, I'm really sorry about what happened today in school, and the pictures and everything, I swear if I could go back in time and make it where they never took the pictures, believe me I would." he said.

"It's ok Edward, the pictures don't really bother me anymore, it's just the rumors. Did you hear what they were saying about us? My dad is gonna kill me, and you once he hears them." I sighed, leaning on him, not caring if he was soaked from the rain.

"I know, where do they come up with this stuff?" he laughed. I shrugged. "Well, if all else fails, we could go along with some of their rumors, make them think they're real." I sat up and looked at him like he was crazy, "Hey, I'm just saying, instead of trying to say they aren't true, say they are. I bet it would shock them all."

"Have you forgotten what'll happen when our parents hear them? Um hello, we'll both be buried in the backyard. Especially if we say that what people are saying is true."

"Calm down Bella. Its simple, we'll tell them before they hear the rumors, we'll simply say that stuff has been going around about us, but none of it is true, and if it wasn't we'd tell them." he said.

"Are you serious, that'll never work"

"Yes it will, my parents trust me to tell the truth, and doesn't Charlie trust you?"

"Yes, but that's not my point."

"Bella just hush and say you're gonna go with it" he said.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong, I'm blaming it all on you." he smiled.

"Good. So now that we've gone over what I wanted to talk about, how was your movie?"

"Oh we didn't watch it; Alice shut it off like right after your left." I laughed. "But we talked for a while to"

We sat on the porch talking for another half hour before he headed back to his house; I went inside and up to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I went downstairs and found dad and Emmett talking.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you?" I asked from the doorway. I was nervous, I don't know how he's gonna take this, I went and sat on the couch. "Um, so there's some rumors and stuff going around about me, and I just wanted to make sure you knew that they aren't true and that if they were I'd tell you before you heard it from someone else…" I bit my lip, looking up at him. He nodded

"I understand Bella, but, would these rumors have anything to do with this picture?" he held up one of the pictures that had been covering the schools wall.

"Um… yea, um how'd you get that?"

"That's not important right now, I want you to explain this picture to me" he set it down on the coffee table.

"Well, it was Friday, and we decided to play truth or dare. That was the dare, I didn't even know they were gonna take the picture, but they did. That's all that happened." I explained. He nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna believe you, unless you give me a reason that I shouldn't. But from now on, I don't want any truth or dare being played in my house" he said. I nodded and went upstairs to my room.

I texted Edward saying I explained everything to Charlie, then laid down in bed, he answered a few seconds later saying he did to. Well then, looks like tomorrow will be fun I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

Tuesday morning was awful. I woke up late and had to rush out the door. School was a different story. Eyes followed me as I walked to my first period. But I remembered mine and Edward's conversation from last night, that we were gonna go along with some of the rumors, so I ignored them and sat in my seat.

About halfway through class, I remembered something, we hadn't discussed which rumors we were gonna say were true.

**Review,**

**Until later, **

**Ashley n' ally **


	22. Chapter 22 Dinosaur Phone

_**Here we go again. So I bet your all dying to know what happens next. Haha, if your not then that's ok to. I kinda got stumped here, so I just decided to go with it and see where it takes me. **_

_**Chapter 22 **_

_**Dinosaur Phone**_

_I spotted Edward standing in the lunch line, I went and sat at the table and waited, since he was near the front of the line It was only a few minutes until he got back carrying a tray full of food. _

"_Hey, cookie?" he handed me a cookie. I set it down on the table, "Something wrong?" he asked as Alice, Rose and Jasper sat down._

"_Oh! Cookie!" Alice squealed reaching for my cookie, I smacked her hand, then pulled out my phone._

'_Umm… I'm not to sure about the rumor thing' I texted Edward. He pulled out his phone, looked at me, then started typing_

'_what do u mean? I thought we talked about it yesterday.'_

'_we did, but I don't know what to say is true and what isn't'_

'_awe I forgot about that'_

_I was about to type back when Alice grabbed my phone "HEY!"_

"_Hey! Shut up, what's with all the secrets? You guys are up to something" she said._

"_Who's keeping secrets?" Emmett asked sitting down._

"_Those two, they're sitting there, texting each other, god only knows what about, I'm afraid to go through her phone to find out" Alice said._

"_Oh, well I'm not" Emmett grabbed my phone from Alice. _

"_Guys…"_

"_Hush Bella, let me figure out your phone" Emmett said. I frowned and ate my cookie. "Gosh, why do you have such a dinosaur of a phone?" Emmett asked, pushing it across the table towards me._

"_It's not a dinosaur" _

"_Please Bella, it's like 3 years old. You really need to get new stuff, you have and ancient truck, and an ancient phone, and your clothes, uck" Alice said. I frowned and looked down at what I was wearing._

"_Guys, stop picking on Bella, she's has a lot going on right now" Edward defended me. I smiled._

"_I think I have an idea on what's going on" Rose said. I looked over at her, she sat quietly eating her salad, Alice and Emmett were practically on their knees begging for her to tell them. "Isn't it obvious?" she said, Alice and Emmett just continued looking at her. "oh my god, they're obviously going out, but are trying to keep it a secret, and I don't blame them, I'd hide it from you two too" she said then went back to her salad. I looked at Edward, he shrugged, I could feel Alice's eyes glaring into the side of my head. She jumped up on her feet and screamed._

"_WHY DIDN'T'T YOU TELL ME?" she demanded. I looked over at Edward, praying he would answer, but he just picked up his pizza and took a bite._

"_Um, because, I.. didn't… I was gonna… after school.. Today" I stuttered. She frowned, and sat in her seat._

"_I know why you didn't, you don't want me to know. My own brother, and my best friend, keeping secrets from me, not just secrets, but like, the biggest secret ever, that is unless, you're planning to get married to"_

"_I'm sorry, I was gonna tell you, honest, I just didn't know how to" I said. _

"_so wait, how long you two been together, because I wanna know how I haven't known" Emmett said._

_My heart raced, this was something I didn't know how to answer, I looked over at Edward, he looked as panicked as I did. _

"_umm.. 2.. Weeks.. I think" he said, I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd say that._

"_you think? What do you mean by you think?" Alice asked. I looked over at jasper, he was just calmly watching what was going on. _

"_well, I'm not exactly sure on what day we officially started going out" Edward said. _

"_why's that?" Rose asked. I shook my head_

"_well Bella over hear wasn't to sure on if she wanted to or not, so she said she'd think about it and finally told me a few days later" he said. I wondered how he came up with all this on the spot. Unless he planned it. He probably did. He's good at that. Well maybe he didn't, I'll have to ask him later._

"_Bella, Bella? You there?" Emmett was waving his hand in front of my face._

"_Oh, yea, what?"_

"_Did you hear a word I said?" Alice asked. I shook my head. "oh my god. I asked why you waited a few days before you agreed to go out with Edward?"_

"_OH, umm… well, I wasn't sure how you guys and dad would take it. I was afraid that you wouldn't like the idea."_

"_Wouldn't like the idea? Bella we've been waiting on this moment for like 3 years" Alice said. I blushed. They laughed._

"_ok, no more questioning today." Edward said, I silently thanked him. Lunch continued normally, except now, I had an act to keep up._

_By the end of the day, the whole school had heard, no surprise there. I went home and sat on my bed, then curled up under the blankets. _

"_I love you" I silently whispered to my bed._

"_I know you do." Emmett said from the doorway._

"_Shut up, I need a nap" I mumbled to him._

"_hey, I just came to say that your new boyfriend is here." _

"_ugh, tell him I'm napping."_

"_ok"_

_I listened to the door close and his feet on the steps, I could hear voices downstairs but couldn't make out what they were saying. A few minutes later, just as I was about to sleep, I heard footsteps on the stairs and my door open again._

"_Emmett! I'm trying to take a nap! What do you want?" I screamed, not opening my eyes._

"_Well for one thing, I'm not Emmett" _

_**Review,**_

_**Until later, **_

_**Ashley n' ally **_


	23. Chapter 23 Dinner Events

**Ok so I know I didn't update last week. But believe me, I had a reason, that reason is that it was my 16****th**** birthday and on top of that, we didn't have school. I was gonna write sometime but I never had time. So I hope missing one week because it was my birthday doesn't make you guys mad.**

**Chapter 23 **

**Dinner Events**

"I'm still trying to take a nap, what do you want?" I asked rolling over facing the wall.

"I came over to talk to you" he came over and sat on my bed. "but I can wait until you finish napping first" he said. I sighed and sat up.

"Go ahead, what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I wanting to see how you were taking today's… events" he said.

"Well, it went differently then I planned. But there's no way we're gonna get out of it, I mean we can't just say we broke up because god knows how that'd end."

"Ha, yea. Alice and Emmett would be trying to kill me. All my friends would reject me and take your side." he pouted.

"you'll be ok."

"ok, so are we just gonna go along with it?" he asked. I nodded.

"So, how'd you come up with that whole story today at lunch? I stuttered like an idiot, and you just went on, like it actually happened and was the naturalist thing ever."

"well, I figured something like this would happen, sooo, I came up with a few scenarios in my head in case we needed them." he stated. I laughed.

"So what are some of these scenarios?"

"I'll tell you later. Take your nap. Alice is waiting at home for me, she told me if I was over here longer than, 20 minutes, she would personally drag me out" I laughed at the idea, but she probably would do that. I laid back down and watched as Edward left. Things somehow seemed like they'd be a bit easier.

I woke up to dad coming home. When I came downstairs he and Emmett were already sitting in the living room watching sports center. I don't know how they watched that everyday. I started dinner, tacos.

In the middle of dinner, Emmett thought it was a great time to bring up today's lunch conversations.

"So dad, you know Belly's been dating Eddie?" he said casually, dad choked on his taco.

"I figured, but I wasn't sure. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. I looked down at my plate.

"I wasn't sure how you'd take it, or how I'd explain it… Wait, you figured?" I said quietly.

"Bella, it was a bit obvious. I knew that whole truth or dare thing was a lie. But I still don't want it in my house. And I don't want you and Edward here alone, or at his house alone. If I find out that you are, well I'm sure you can figure out what would happen." he said. I nodded. I couldn't believe how casual he was taking this, I expected him to freak out and ground me for a year or something. I was still mad that Emmett brought it up though.

After dinner, I went upstairs and texted Edward about what happened. He said it was ok because Alice did it to. I laughed.

Emmett came in and sat down,

"whatcha doing?"

"well, I'm going to be taking a shower soon. But first I wanna know why you felt the need to bring that up to dad?"

"Bring what up?" I threw a pillow at him.

"Don't be retarded, you know exactly what"

"ok, ok, I figured he should know, because if I didn't bring it up, it'd probably be another year before he found out. Now. I felt like coming to tell you that dad has me being his spy on you two. But I think that's gross, so unless I need to, I won't be watching you guys."

"thanks Emmett. Good to know." I laughed. Why hadn't I seen that coming. I picked out some clothes then marched off to the shower. When I got out, dad said Alice was on the phone and handed it to me.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella. So I needed to talk to you"

"No, I figured you called just so we could sit in silence"

"Shut up Bella, I'm serious."

"Ok, what is it?"

"well, for one thing, I'm so happy that you and Edward are together. I've been waiting on this for forever. You guys are so cute and perfect for each other." she gushed. I rolled my eyes and sat down at my computer. "I'm serious, you guys are adorable together. I wish you could see it from my angle."

"it's ok Alice. I believe you."

"soo, you guys going out anytime soon? Hmm, I can dress you up and make you look even more amazing."

"I don't think that'll be necessary Alice."

"Why not? Is he not taking you anywhere. I need to knock some sense into him"

"Alice calm down. Its ok. I just don't need dressing up"

"So you guys are going out sometime. Tell me about it, I wanna know" I panicked.

"Umm, well I don't really know. Its supposed to be a surprise." I said unsurely. Thankfully she bought it.

"I'll have to ask him about it later." I grabbed my phone and texted him. "hey, are you texting my brother while you're on the phone with me?"

"umm, no?"

"Bella, don't lie. I think its cute" I sighed in relief, "so what are you guys talking about?"

"umm.. The surprise?"

**Review,**

**Until later, **

**Ashley n' ally **


	24. Chapter 24 Shopping

**Alrighty, chapter 24, the beginning is kinda slow because I didn't know where to go with it. If you haven't realized yet. I don't plan out stories very well. I kinda just go with it. Umm if anyone is kinda confused about the Charlie/dad thing, I know I was calling him Charlie in the beginning, but now I'm calling him dad, I just think it sounds better and more natural to type. Anyone understand what I'm saying? Probably not, anyway, on with it.**

**Chapter 24 **

**Shopping**

It was another 2 hours before I got off the phone with Alice. Dad actually had to come in and take the phone and tell her that I had to hang up now.

I got up late the next morning, so I decided to bum it and wear sweats and pull my hair into a messy bun. As soon as Emmett pulled into the school parking lot, Alice ran over, dragging jasper along with her. Poor guy.

"I'm so excited for you guys. I tried bugging Edward about the surprise, but he wouldn't tell me anything. Can you believe that, he said I'd end up telling you." she rambled.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Emmett asked. Of course, that'd be the part he hears.

"Nothing Emmett." I said.

"No, I wanna know" he whined.

"Edward is planning a surprise date for them. Its so cute" Alice said. I gave her an I'm-gonna-smack-you-look. She frowned, so did Emmet.

"Guys, leave it alone." I said then walked inside. Alice followed behind me.

"So what's up with the outfit?"

"I woke up late" I said.

"Well, it's not what I would've picked. But you do look cute in it." she said.

"You know, you can be annoying sometimes."

"Yes, but you love me. Oh hey Rose, guess what"

"What?"

"Edward is planning a surprise date for Bella this weekend.""Awe, that's cute."

"GUYS!" they both turned to me "I really don't wanna talk about it. Isn't there a new clothing line or something coming out this week?"

"OMG YES!" Alice squealed. "I can't wait for it." they continued on their conversation while I hurried to first period unnoticed by them.

School was uneventful. I went home and sat on the couch, but I guess other plans were made without my knowing. Alice came inside and dragged me next door to her house.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she dragged me inside. We went upstairs to her bed where Rose and found rose sitting on the loveseat in the corner painting her toes.

"We felt we needed a day with just us 3. Now what should we do?"

I stretched across her bed, "take a nap" was my suggesting, but some people didn't like that idea.

"You have all the time to sleep when its night time." Alice said. I rolled over to face Rose.

"Why are we here Alice?" she asked, then looked down at her toes, "I don't think I like this color."

"I don't know really." she walked over to rose. "I don't like the color either."

The rest of the week went pretty much the same. It was now Friday, Edward was telling me about all the things Alice did to get the surprise out of him. I was actually starting to think there was one. We made plans to go see a movie or something, so that we were going along with the surprise. But now I'm not sure what we were doing. The rumors in school calmed down. It seemed like old news now, thank god. Now they were on to some rumor about Jessica cheating on mike with some freshman. I don't think I understand this rumor.

"Come on Bella, we're going shopping for your date tomorrow." Alice yelled from her car. I turned to Emmett and handed him the keys to my truck, then walked over to where Alice and Rose were waiting.

"How are we gonna go shopping if you don't even know what we're doing?"

"She managed to get a few details out of Edward today." Rose said, I looked over at Alice. She nodded,

"He told me not casual, but not formal. I already have the perfect idea" she grinned, then slid into the drivers seat. I climbed in the back and Rose got into the passenger seat.

Alice turned on the radio and sung along with it. Me and Rose joined in. within 15 minutes we pulled up in front of the mall. We got out and headed inside. I was immediately dragged to the shoe store, where after 20 pairs of shoes later. We finally had mine, and about 10 for Alice. Then we went around to a good 8 different clothing stores before I was shoved into a dressing room.

"Ok, try on this and then this, and if we have to this. I don't know if I like this or not, but try it to anyway." Alice said handing me clothes.

"I thought you had the perfect idea."

"Well, I did, but then I couldn't find part of it. Then I saw this. And this was cute, so I decided you could try it to" I rolled my eyes.

"Bella!" Rose came running over with a handful of clothes. "Try this on. I bet it would look perfect on you" she handed me a dress. I looked questionably at the other clothes she was holding. "Oh, these are for me" I laughed and shut the changing room door behind me.

Alice decided she liked the first outfit, but not the second, it made me look to pale, the third outfit she ended up liking a lot, along with the fourth. Then I tried on the dress Rose gave me. It was a dark blue dress, it wasn't something I'd wear to prom or something, and it wasn't something I'd just wear casually. It was cute though, simple, not to short, but not to long. I liked it.

"Bella, that's so cute. Rose your getting better at this than me" Rose laughed.

"It's ok, your still better than me"

"Bella, that would go perfect with those shoes, the black ones I showed you but you didn't want because you said the heel was to high."

"Alice, I'm not going back for those, I'll find another pair of shoes to wear. I'm gonna go get dressed, then we can head home, order pizza and bake brownies" I said.

We did that every now and then. Even though I usually was the one making cookies while Alice and Rose fought over who got to lick the spoon.

"But Bella, Alice is right, those shoes would look adorable with that dress, and they were on sale." Rose said. I sighed, there was no winning.

"Alright, we can go get them, but, that means I get the spoon." I said then shut the changing room door.

"Bella, pizzas here, where'd you put the money?" Alice asked. Rose was actually helping me make brownies, it was a disaster. There was a mess everywhere.

"It should be on the coffee table." I yelled to her.

"I see it" I heard her talking to the pizza guy, then she walked into the kitchen. "He was ugly." she said. I laughed, then put the brownies in the oven.

**Review,**

**Until later, **

**Ashley n' ally **


	25. Chapter 25 The Date

**Whoa guys, sorry didn't update last week, but it was Halloween and it was a bit busier than I planned. I got home at 3 and by 3:30 I was leaving for the Halloween store, we got home at 5:20 then at 6 we went trick or treating, which lasted till 8, then I had homework. So it was a bit busy on my part, sorry, don't hate me (:**

**Chapter 25**

**The "Date"**

"Bella!" Dad yelled up the stairs. "Edward's here." Of course, he had to be ten minutes early. I wasn't ready yet.

"I'll be down in a minute" I yelled back. I grabbed my brush and started brushing it into a pony tail, but as usual it was being uncooperative. "UGH!"

"You ok in there?" Emmett asked from outside my door.

"Shut up!"

A good 15 or so minutes later I was finally ready, after I got my hair up I couldn't find the shoes I was forced to get. That's the last time they'll be organizing my closet. I couldn't find a single thing. I mean who organizes clothes alphabetically by designer?

"About time." dad said as I came downstairs. I glared at him. Edward took my hand and we headed outside.

"I thought you were trying to avoid me, you look really nice though."

"Sorry about that, your demon of a sister and her best friend decided it would be fun to reorganize my closet so I couldn't find anything." He laughed.

"It's ok. She's done that to me before to."

We continued talking until we pulled up in front of a tiny restaurant. It was new, only opened up a few weeks ago. I hadn't been there yet.

"Is this ok?" he asked. "If not we can go somewhere else."

"No its fine."

"Alright then." he got out and ran around the car to open my door.

"You know you don't have to do that right?"

"Yea, but I felt like it." I smiled and followed him inside.

We got our table and sat down. Our waiter was a bit weird. He was kinda hard to understand.

"What are you having?" Edward asked. I looked through my menu, there were so many different food choices.

"Umm.. I'm not sure. There's so much to choose from."

"I'm going to get the steak dinner" Edward said.

I looked through the menu again.

"I think I'm gonna get the grilled chicken."

The waiter came back with our drinks.

"Ready to order?" he asked in his crazy accent. I watched as his eyes glanced back and forth between the 2 of us.

"Yes, I'll have the steak dinner." Edward said. The waiter scribbled it down on his paper.

"I'll have the grilled chicken"

"Alright, I'll be back soon with your food." I watched as he walked off towards another table, then turned to Edward.

"He's weird" I whispered. He nodded.

Dinner went over well. We had a minor argument about dinner, but I gave up and let him pay when the group of elderly woman started staring.

"Now where to?" I asked.

"Well, we can go to a movie, or somewhere else." he said.

"Well, I'm not exactly in the movie mood, so what's this somewhere else you have in mind?" he smiled.

"you'll see." I glared at him. Ten minutes later we pulled into a parking lot. We were at the beach. It looked so different at night, the wind blew as I stepped out of the car. The air was cool and salty.

"Wow" I whispered staring out at the ocean. The ocean was black except for the white waves crashing in the distance and on the shore. They weren't huge, but they weren't small.

"it's like a completely different place at night." Edward said from my side. I nodded, then took off my shoes and followed him onto the beach.

We walked side by side along the shore, occasionally a wave would crash on our feet. The water was cold, I shivered every time it hit my feet. But other than that, it was decently warm.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine."

"ok, so…"

"So…"

"Um, Bella, um, well, uh, so what do you think about these rumors, I think they're starting to calm down." I don't think he knew what he was trying to say.

"Yea, barley anyone whispers when we walk by anymore."

"Yea, that's good." he said back. I glanced up at him. He looked confused or frustrated at something.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He shook his head

"I'm fine. Just.. Thinking."

"Alright, well I'm here if you need to talk." he smiled.

"I know."

We stayed on the beach a bit longer, we got home around 9.

"Hi dad."

"Bella, your on time." He almost sounded shocked.

"Um, yea dad, did you expect me to be late?"

"That's not important. Where are your shoes?" I looked down at my feet.

"Oh, I must've left them in Edward's car. I took them off while we were at the beach so they wouldn't get ruined." he nodded.

"Alright, well then, I'm going to get ready for bed. Goodnight." he went upstairs, I went into the living room and sat on the couch. Emmett looked over,

"Have a nice time?" I nodded, pulled my feet up under me, and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch over me. I pulled my hair down and watched the rest of the basketball game with Emmett.

**Review,**

**Until later, **

**Ashley n' ally **


	26. Chapter 26 The Dream

**Here you go guys, I quite like how this turned out.**

**Chapter 26**

**The Dream**

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. "Ugh" I grumbled feeling for my phone. "What?"

"Well someone is grumpy" Alice's chirpy morning voice said.

"You woke me up" I said back.

"I don't know how you sleep in so late, anyway, I wanna know, how'd it go?" I glanced over at the clock, "its only 9. This is not late."

"Just hush and tell me how it went."

"how what went?"

"Don't play stupid Bella, Edward wouldn't tell me either, and I'm dying to know."

"it was fine, now if you don't mind. I'm going back to sleep, and if you wanna know anything else, you'll let me sleep" I said and hung up. It was a little rude, but hey I was tired.

"_Bella! We're gonna be late!" Rose's voice yelled from behind the door._

"_I'm almost ready." I said back, I spun around in front of the mirror. I was in a sparkly gold dress with a big white bow on the back. i leaned over and crossed today's date off the calendar, December 24. i twirled around once more before pulling on my shoes. i opened the door to see Rose standing against the wall._

"_Bella, you're so pretty" Rose said. I smiled, she was wearing a bright red dress._

"_Thanks Rose, you do to."_

_We pulled up in front of a big house, it was beautiful. There were colorful lights hanging everywhere, and there was snow on the ground, which was rare._

_We stepped inside the house, it was equally as beautiful inside. There were lights everywhere, mistletoe in every doorway, a large decorated tree in the corner. I spotted Alice in a mint green dress, she ran over to me._

"_Bella, you're so pretty! Did you see the cake yet. It's amazing!"_

"_You look pretty to. No, where's it at?"_

"_It's in the kitchen right now, come on I'll show you." she grabbed my hand, Rose followed us through the house into the kitchen. By the time we reached the dining room we were overwhelmed with the smell of so many foods. _

"_Here, it's beautiful isn't it"_

_I looked at the cake. It really was beautiful. It was white and gold and silver and in the center HAPPY ANIVERSARY was written on it. I smiled. Esme walked into the kitchen._

"_hi girls, looking at the cake? Beautiful isn't it. Makes you almost not want to eat it." we laughed. "Well Bella, why don't you go find Edward, and me and the girls will bring dinner out to the table." she said. I nodded and headed back out into the room full of people. There were still people coming in. _

_I weaved through the large amount of people until I found Edward near the tree._

"_Hey beautiful" he said. I smiled. He pulled me into a hug._

"_I was sent to find you" I whispered. _

"_I'm glad you did." I looked up at him. As I did, there was a small flash. I looked over to see Emmett holding a camera. _

"_Sorry, I was told to" he said, then walked away. I laughed._

"_This party really is something isn't it" Edward said._

"_It is, but its beautiful."_

"_just like you" I smiled._

"_Hey guys, its time to eat." Alice said. We followed her into the dining room. I sat down beside Edward in the middle of the table. Dad sat on the other side of me. There were so many people piled into the one room._

_Esme turned on some holiday music then sat down beside Edward. There was so much food on the table. Everyone talked cheerfully while we ate. We stayed at the table for a while after we were finished. Alice excused herself and then a few minutes came back with the cake and set it down in front of me and Edward._

"_Happy first anniversary guys" she said._

I sat straight up in my bed. What a weird dream. Its probably just from the "date" yesterday. I looked around the room. It was almost 10. I got out of bed and got dressed. It was Sunday. Usually I would just sit around the house in my pjs or sweats and read or watch tv. I went downstairs, it was quite in the house. Emmett must've left, I went to the kitchen and poured myself some cheerios.

After eating I took a shower, but then I had no idea what to do.

Around 11:30 my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Bella, you're awake. Thank god, what are you doing."

"The usual, sitting around."

"Ok, give me 2 minutes." she hung up and before I knew it she was walking through the door.

"I thought you said 2 minutes"

"I didn't need it" she said then sat down beside me. "Ok, tell me everything"

"Well… first we went to dinner." I said.

"Where'd you go?"

"that new little diner that just opened up"

"Awe, how cute, then what'd you guys do?"

"We went down to the beach, took a walk on it, then came home"

"That's it? You ate, then took a walk on the beach?" I nodded. "Well it is cute. But next time, I want more details"

"Yea yea." I said back.

"why wouldn't Edward tell that?" she asked, probably more to herself.

"I don't know, maybe he thinks you're to nosy."

"I am not nosy!" I glanced over at her. "ok maybe, I'm a little"

**Review,**

**Until later, **

**Ashley n' ally **


	27. Chapter 27 The Party

**Sorry, again, but last week I had a huge math project due, and me being a procrastinator, had to due it all in one night. So we went with some friends and saw breaking dawn over the weekend. It was pretty good, what'd you guys think of it?**

**Chapter 27**

**The Party**

"Bellsy!" Emmett yelled. It was Wednesday afternoon, Emmett was just arriving home from football practice. Almost everything ad calmed down in school, now I was just getting glares from a select few girls.

"Emmy! What?"

"I invited your boyfriend to dinner, what are we having?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I wasn't planning on making anything, but now I guess I have to, don't I?"

"Nah, I'll order some pizza. Oh, Jasper is coming to. We're gonna watch the game after dinner" Emmett said as he turned and ran upstairs. I went back to working on my homework. A few minutes later, dad arrived home, with 4 boxes of pizza. Edward and jasper walked in behind him.

My dream popped back in my head. that's all I though of every time I saw Edward since I had the dream. I was so confused by it.

Edward came and sat next to me while jasper went looking for Emmett. Once they got back, we all got ourselves some pizza.

We ate in silence, almost an awkward silence,

"so Emmett, how'd practice go?" dad asked.

"it was good. Ready for Friday's game." he answered. Dad nodded.

"Edward, Bella, you guys got any plans for this weekend?" dad asked. I dropped my pizza, then glanced over at Edward.

"well, I was thinking we could go to the game, maybe get some dinner to." dad nodded.

"alright" he said.

Once dinner was finished, dad Emmett and Jasper went to the living room, Edward followed me into the kitchen.

"we don't have to go the game if you don't want to." he said as I put the plates in the sink.

"No, its ok, we can go."

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"you've just been acting different"

"Edward, I'm fine, stop worrying."

"alright, but I'm serious, we don't have to go to the game. We can do something else."

"Alright lovebirds, you've had enough alone time. Ed get out here the game is starting." Emmett said, then grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him into the living room.

…

I pulled into the school parking lot the next morning, I was early. I picked up my bag, only to have everything fall out. I groaned and starting picking everything up and putting it back into my bag. As I was doing that I heard a tapping on my window, after jumping few inches, I turned around to see Edward and Alice standing outside my truck.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"picking up my stuff."

"Well, I have something for you, but you'll have to wait till after school to get it" she giggled, then skipped away to where Jasper and Rose were sitting.

"Hey" Edward said.

"Hey"

"So, Alice is planning a party this weekend."

"Oh god."

"Friday actually, after the game. And she wants us to be there."

"UGH!" I grabbed my bag, now that I had everything picked up and started walking towards the building. "I don't wanna go to a party" I stopped at my locker, Edward walked up behind me.

"I don't either, so I was thinking that after the game we could show up, talk to Alice for a few minutes, then we could go over to your house and watch movies or something, then head back over before the party is over." he whispered his plan. I smiled.

"Sounds good."

"Hey! No PDA!" some teacher yelled. I hadn't realized how close we actually were.

"Sorry, won't happen again" Edward said.

I glanced around us. People were staring, which at this point wasn't unusual. I smiled, and held back laughing. Everyone was watching us, Edward did the same that I did.

"I'll see you later" he hugged me, then walked away. I glanced over at the teacher that yelled at us. Thankfully, he was turned around. I grabbed my stuff and headed to class.

..

"Ten minutes Bella" Edward said. The game was over and we were driving back to his house to the party. We had won the game, so it was going to be even crazier.

"I know, I know. But I'd still rather not go"

He grabbed my hand as we walked into the house. People glanced at us as we walked in. It was almost like we were famous. I guess you could say we were in this small town. Everyone talked about us, the police chief's daughter and the Cullen's boy were together.

"Bella!" Alice ran up to us, "That is not the outfit I gave you yesterday"

"I didn't wanna wear that, and you never said I had to"

"Fine."

We stayed and talked for a few more minutes, then we snuck out the back and ran over to my house. We made cupcakes. That ended up a disaster. The cupcakes turned out good, there was just a huge mess everywhere. We used food coloring and had colorful frosting. I think we ended up eating more then we used on the cupcakes.

We headed back over to the party once we saw people starting to leave. We snuck back in through the back. It took awhile, but soon everyone was gone. That was when Alice walked up to us.

"WHERE DID YOU TWO GO? SOMEONE SAID THEY SAW YOU SNEAK OFF BY YOURSELVES" She screamed. I started panicking, someone saw us. Oh good grief.

**Review,**

**Until later, **

**Ashley n' ally **


	28. Chapter 28 Clean Up

**Hello everyone. So I'm here, and I'm writing again. Why you ask? I thought you only wrote on Mondays? Well, I'm home alone, for a good hour, and since I have nothing better to do in my spare time. I'm doing this. **

**Chapter 2**

**Clean Up**

"Calm down Alice" Edward said.

"CALM DOWN? YOU'RE LIKE I HAVENT CALLED MOM AND DAD YET!" she screamed.

"Alice, can we go talk?" I asked, standing up. She seemed to agree, and followed me across the room.

"What were you thinking, sneaking off like that?"

"Alice, calm down, you're not my mom. And so what if we did, neither of us wanted to be at the party so we went over to my house."

"And what did you do there?" she asked.

"We made cupcakes. that's it. Nothing happened."

"Alright, I'll believe you, for now. But, I hope you know that there is going to be a lot more rumors.."

"Ugh! I didn't think about that. But I also didn't plan on someone seeing us, who did see us by the way?" I asked.

"Well. Tanya said something first, but I didn't believe her, so I asked Emmett and he said he hadn't seen you all night, but he'd look for you." I leaned against the wall.

"This is just great" I mumbled to myself.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me back over to where everyone was. I sat back down next to Edward. Alice went over and grabbed jasper's hand.

"Since these two decided to sneak off together, we're gonna let them clean up. Come on Rose, I wanna show you those new shoes I got." Alice said turning to the staircase, Rose followed right behind her. Jasper and Emmett both left and went home. I turned to Edward.

"Apparently, we aren't very sneaky." I said.

"I know. What'd Alice say to you."

"She told me that Tanya was the one that saw us sneaking off and that we better expect a lot more rumors, again."

"Tanya saw us?" he said with disgust.

"I know, I can't imagine what she is going to tell everyone."

"Hey, we made sure that no one was around when we left, and nobody could've seen us unless they were in the room with us. So how's she see us leaving?" Edward said. I thought about it. The only way she could've seen us leaving was if she was outside, or hiding somewhere in the room.

"The only way she could've seen us was if she was outside or in the room" I told Edward.

"She couldn't have been in the room, we made sure she wasn't."

"What if she was hiding?"

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's a creep and doesn't like me"

"I didn't think about that. Well, we'll deal with everything Monday. We better get cleaning, this is gonna take us a while." he said standing up. I looked around the house, there was garbage everywhere. Couldn't people have a party without trashing the house?

Six garbage bags later we had everything picked up, it was late, or early morning. I laid down on the couch.

"_Bella, wake up. We're going to be late." a voice said._

"_Bella's tired and needs more sleep" I said. I was in an extremely warm and fluffy bed. _

"_Come on Bella, you know you don't wanna be late today. It's your very special day." said another voice. I sat up and was blinded by light coming in through the curtains. I pulled the blanket up to my shoulders, it was so soft, it was a light green color. The room I was in was a pale yellow. The furniture was dark. The room was really nice._

"_Come on Bella, its your birthday. And your party is starting in a few hours. You don't wanna disappoint your friends and family do you?" the second voice said. I looked around the room and saw Alice and Rose standing there. _

"_We know, we're not the person you expected to wake up to. But he already left and is helping set up the party. Now get up, we need to prepare you." Alice said. I stood up, the cool air hit my legs. Alice shoved through a door that led to a huge bathroom. After almost two hours we left to go to another place where my party was being held. Not many people were there yet, mostly family. Dad Emmett and jasper were setting up tables and chairs. _

"_Hey beautiful."_

_I turned around and say Edward standing there._

I woke up and looked around. I was in the guest room of the Cullen's house. I must've fallen asleep on the couch and someone carried me up here. I thought back on the dream I just had.

"Great another dream" I said as I flopped back down onto the pillows.

"What was that?" I heard Alice's voice say.

"Ah!" I squeaked and jumped back up. "Jeez Alice, don't do that. You scared me" I said putting a had over my racing heart.

"Yeah yeah, now tell me what you said."

"I didn't say anything"

"Come on Bella, I know you did."

**Review,**

**Until later, **

**Ashley n' ally **


	29. Chapter 29 The Walk

**Heyyy! O I'm here again. A little bit later than usual. But I typed this up in about an hour, and I think it came out really cute. I hope you guys like it. Annddd if for some reason you guys enjoy hearing about my little stories. I thought id share that today in dance, I jumped and landed on my ankle sideways. Hurt it pretty bad. ): **

**Chapter 29**

**The Walk**

I went downstairs, Alice following right behind me.

"Why are you keeping secrets from me? I feel like we aren't even friends anymore. Did something happen between you and Edward?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, everything is fine. Just let it go. And I'm not keeping secrets from you. Trust me, you'd know if I was" I said. She smiled.

"I guess I would." we walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Edward was sitting at the bar eating cereal. Alice sat down beside him. "Good morning brother, what's got you up so early?" she asked.

"Oh nothing out of the normal. Just the 2 girls shouting at each other in the room next to mine."

"We weren't shouting." I said.

"Yea well you weren't whispering either." he mumbled.

"HEY!" I yelled, Alice smacked his arm. "You hush." I made some pancakes quickly. While we were eating Esme and Carlisle arrived home. They had gone to Esme's parents house for the night. They knew Alice wanted to through a party after the game, and for some reason, they trusted her.

"Hey kids." she came in and kissed us all on the head.

"Hey"

"Well, I have to say I'm proud of you guys. I half expected to come home to a mess. But the house looks great. Did nobody show up to your party Alice?"

"Dad. Of course people showed up. We just happen to have a great clean up crew." Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, I was just making sure." Carlisle laughed and grabbed one of the extra pancakes I made.

"Bella, come here." Edward said. I put my plate in the sink and followed him out of the kitchen to the living room. He turned the TV on. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, by Monday Tanya will have told the whole town about us leaving the party together. We need to figure something out, unless we both want to die."

"Oh. Umm, I guess we do" I sat down, I hadn't really thought of thought of that. I figured that'd we'd just go with it, but I guess that wouldn't exactly be a good idea. "well I don't think there really is much that we can do." he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, think about it. Two teenagers sneak away from a party together. You don't actually think they'd believe us if we said that we just made cupcakes do you?" he looked down at his feet. "Oh my god. Look we're just gonna have to go with what people say. Let them believe what they want. They're really isn't anything else we can do." he sat down beside me.

"I guess you're right. But I just hate hearing the way people talk. Have you heard some of the things they say about you?"

"Yes I have.."

"oh umm. Sorry" Esme's voice said from the doorway. I glanced over at her, then back at Edward. We were sitting practically up against each other. I hadn't realized.

"Its ok mom." he said. I slid over so I wasn't so close.

"Yea Esme, we were just talking."

"Alright. Well I just wanted to let you know that Carlisle needs to run to work for a bit and Alice just got off the phone with jasper. He'll be over in a bit." she said.

"Alright, thanks mom." Edward said.

"You're welcome. I'll be in the garden if you need me." she said, then turned and headed back to the kitchen.

We stayed where we were. I slowly relaxed back into the couch. Neither of us said anything. A few minutes later, Rose walked in. she stopped in the doorway.

"Oh…. Wow, it's like you can just see the awkward in the room. I'm gonna go find Alice and Jasper." she said and walked back out of the room. I looked over at Edward.

"She probably thinks we got into a fight or something." he said.

"yea… maybe we should tell them that we're not actually together." I watched Edward as I waited for him to say something.

"Alright, but hey, can we take a walk first?" he said standing up.

"Um sure" he grabbed my hand and helped me up. We stopped to put on shoes, then headed outside and into a path that headed into the woods.

It was a quiet walk. I really didn't know much to say. We kept walking until the path opened up into a clearing. The grass was low and moving with the wind. The air smelled like the salt of the ocean. The sky was clear, a bright blue.

"Bella?" he said from behind me.

"Yea?" I turned to face him. He eyes shown in the sunlight.

"I don't like this pretending acting thing." I looked down a the ground.

"yea I don't either. Its getting kinda hard. Maybe we should just go back and tell everyone that we were just making the whole thing up."

"Bella.." I looked back up at him. "That isn't exactly what I had in mind." he said.

"What should we tell them we broke up?"

"Well. No."

"Then what?"

"Bella.. Just listen to me."

"Ok."

Alright.. Umm…" he took a deep breathe and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, this past few weeks. I kept forgetting that we were only pretending. We managed to even fool myself. But instead of pretending, how about we make this all real?"

I just stared up at him. I was completely speechless. Surely I was just dreaming again. I'd wake up any second, its just another crazy dream to add to my list.

"Bella.. Oh god.. I'm sorry" he ran his hand through his hair again and started pacing. "We don't have to. We can just tell people we were only faking…. We can forget this whole conversation.." he kept rambling. I laughed. "Bella..?"

"Edward calm down."

"What?

"You haven't even heard what I have to say." he stopped.

"So you're saying…?"

"I'm saying yes." A smile broke across his face. He ran over and picked me up into a hug. I laughed as he spun me around.

"Edward stop. Put me down."

"Oh, sorry, I just couldn't believe it."

"Its ok. Now how about we had back and tell everyone."

"That we're actually together?"

"Yes Edward." he grabbed my hand and we walked back to the house.

When we got back we found that Emmett had made his way over to the house to. They were all sitting around the living room.

"There you two are. Where'd you go?" Emmett asked.

"On a walk" I said.

"Alright, now, we have a bit of a story to tell" Edward said. He walked over and sat on the recliner, I sat on the arm.

"This should be interesting." Alice said. Rose turned the TV off, everyone turned to face us.

"Well, let's start from the beginning. When the rumors started, neither of us knew what to do. So we ended up coming up with this idea to pretend that we were going out." Edward started.

"YOU WHAT? YOU GUYS WERE ONLY PRETENDING?" Alice stood up and screamed.

"Alice calm down. And listen to the story." she slowly sat back down.

"Alright, as I was saying. We decided to pretend that we were going out, but other than that, we had nothing else plan. Which we found out, was something we really should've done. So we continued with just going along with what people say. Then we decided to do that date so that it seemed more believable. Which worked. Then last night at the party, neither of us wanted to be there, so we snuck out the back, went to Bella's house and made some cupcakes."

"I wondered where those came from" Emmett said quietly. Everyone laughed.

"Well then we came back and found out that Tanya saw us. And today, we realized that by Monday, everyone would know. And we'd just have to go along with that to. Pretending was getting difficult. So we went on a walk, the one we just got back from, and while we were on it… we decided that it was time to stop pretending."

"WHAT?" Alice and Rose screamed in unison.

"SHH" I said back to them.

"SOOOO…. We decided to make it official." Edward said grabbed my hand. Alice and Rose's face changed.

"AWW… that's so cute."

**Review,**

**Until later, **

**Ashley n' ally **


	30. Chapter 30 Epilogue

**Happy Holidays! I know, its been a bit again. Last week was a bit crazy. Since I have absolutely no idea where to go with this.. I'm deciding this is the end.**

**Chapter 30**

**Epilogue**

**6 years later**

"Bella….. Bella…. Bellllaaaaa" Edward said from behind me.

"What?" I turned around.

"Can you please take your child. She's still crying…." he looked like he was ready to cry.

"I'm a little busy… you can't handle her for 10 more minutes?"

"She doesn't like me." he whispered.

"Edward, she's 3 months old. How can she not like you?" I laughed. I stood up and walked across the hall. She was laying in her crib, she smiled as I came into sight. "Come here baby."

"See, she loves you more." he sat down in the rocking chair.

"She doesn't like me more, she's just spent the past few months with me always there. Now that I'm back at work, she's going to have to get used to you. She'll be fine." I laid her back in her crib. He looked up at me from the rocking chair, "Let's go get some lunch."

We went downstairs and I made a few sandwiches.

My life had worked out great, we're both living our dreams. Actually, my crazy dreams from high school had come true, that was fun. We were together for the rest of high school and through college. Edward became a lawyer and I became an English teacher. We got married after college. I wanted a small wedding, but it ended up being this huge event, but I'm glad it did, it was like a fairy tale. Last year, we moved out of our apartment and bought our dream house. It had 3 bedrooms and looked like it was out of a children's book.

3 months ago, May 24 to be exact was when our baby, Emma Claire was born. She was beautiful, looked just like her father, well almost. She had big dark brown hair, but other than that she looked exactly like her father.

Alice and Jasper are engaged, they plan on getting married in January. Rose and Emmett were the first to get married, they got married right out of high school, which wasn't much of a surprise. But they had both said, it'd be a few years before they had kids. So little Emma was the first grandchild.

"Isn't your dad supposed to come over today?" Edward asked cleaning up lunch.

"Not today, he got called into the office, he said he'd drop by tomorrow though. But your mother called and she wants us to come over for dinner, I told her it depended on how Emma was but that we'd try our best to be there."

"When did she do that?"

"When you were trying to feed Emma."

"You know something Bella?"

"What?"

"You're a perfect mother."

"I am not."

I got up as I heard the doorbell ring. Alice was at the door.

"Bella!" she pulled me into a hug. "It's so great to see you! You look amazing! Now where's my favorite little niece?" she and Jasper had gone on a 2 week vacation to Hawaii.

"Alice. You're so tan! You look so much better than me. But she's upstairs sleeping, so you'll have to settle with me." she frowned but pulled me inside and sat on the couch.

"Hawaii was so amazing!"

"I bet, I wish I could've gone, but Emma's still to young."

"It's ok, I took a lot of pictures. And I brought presents, but they're still at home. I came here as soon as we got home. Poor Jazz, I left him to unpack."

"There's my favorite sister." Edward said from the doorway. She ran over to him.

"Theres my favorite brother." they hugged then came and sat on the couch, until Emma started crying. Edward was about to go get her.

"Oh, can I get her. I haven't seen her in forever!" Alice said. And before anyone could say other wise. She got up and ran up the stairs. She came back down a few minutes later.

"Bella, she's grown so much since I last saw her."

"She's a baby. She's gonna grow a lot."

We ended up making it over to Carlisle and Esme's house for dinner. Everyone was there, and were just as excited to see Alice and Jasper as they were Emma. She was always passed around to everyone at family gatherings.

Alice and jasper gave everyone their presents.

**16 years later**

"Emma, slow down. Slow down. Emma!" Edward was sitting in the passenger seat having a panic attack. Emma had just got her permit a few weeks ago and was learning to drive. I sat in the back with our second child, Charlie. We had him 4 years after Emma.

"Edward calm down, she's doing fine." I said.

"Yea dad, I'm not even going about 15 miles an hour." she finished. Emma was a wild child. She was loud and outgoing, she light up a room as soon as she walked in. Anyone who met her fell in love with her instantly. Charlie was the same.

Rose ended up having 1 child, she named her Anna, she's 10. Alice and Jasper had 3, Luke and Lily who are 11 and there youngest is Jenna, who just turned 8.

We finished driving an hour later and went home. We still lived in the same house. I still taught English, Emma is in my class this year, and Edward is still a lawyer. Every Wednesday we have dinner at Carlisle and Esme's with the family. It crowded, but entertaining. Luke and Charlie always find some way to annoy either Emma or Lilly and Anna. Jenna sometimes plays with the older girls, but mostly she follows around me and Esme while we cook.

"Daddy? Can I stay at Mady's house tonight?" Emma asked as we got home.

"Emma, it's a school night."

"But Dad!"

"Emma. You know the rules."

"That's so unfair! I bet Charlie could go stay at his friends house!"

"Emma stop!" I yelled. "you know the rules. No sleepovers on school nights. And you shouldn't speak to your father that way. Now go upstairs while I make dinner." she groaned and stopped up the steps. Charlie went in to the living room and started playing his video games.

"I don't know how you do it" Edward said following me into the kitchen.

"To be honest, I don't either." I laughed as I started dinner.

**Review,**

**Until later, **

**Ashley n' ally **


	31. authors note 2

ok, so to be honest. i wasn't planning on ending it there. i just had no idea where to go with this story. so next week, or the week after (with it being holidays i don't know if i'll be able to write next week, but i'm planning on it) i'll be starting a new story. i'm not sure exactly what it'll be yet. but hopefully u guys will like it. ill probably post on here the title and a description of the story when it's written. as for all the other stories on here that we've started, i'm not sure if we'll ever get around to finishing those... i'm sorry. maybe if i have some free time i'll write some. but i don't know if that's going to be a set thing.

well anyways, thank you guys so much for reading. i know it took a while to finish this, but i really hope you liked how it turned out.


	32. New Story Info

**Hey everybody, so as i said, i'd start a new story. well today i had these burst of ideas and creativity and wrote the first chapter to the new story. Here is the info for it:**

**Title:** _What Nerds?_

**Description:** _Bella and Alice the most popular girls in school. At Bella's birthday party, they hear the 2 new guys in town are invited. These new guys sound like complete nerds, they make fun of them before the party, but how will things change when they meet them?_

**I know, crappy description, but hey, it works**


End file.
